


Cuervos en casa

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimen, Drama, Drug Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka sospechaba que su compañero se había leído cada línea del caso, una y otra vez, durante toda la semana. La víctima parecía tratarse de uno de esos jóvenes estrella, tipo de película: Buen vecino, buen empleado, buen compañero. Alguien con una vida tan perfecta despertaba tarde o temprano la envidia de sus congéneres; pero nada es lo que parece en la vida de Shura. No había sido un simple intento de robo y alrededor del crimen había varias figuras. No se debe mezclar el trabajo con la vida sentimental, Muu bien lo sabía.</p><p>
  <b>(Pareja principal: Aioria/Shaka)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El hombre de origen hindú, de pelo largo y rubio, atado con una simple coleta, recargó la espalda contra la silla mirando divertido a su compañero, quien sentándose sobre el escritorio abrió la pequeña carpeta entre las manos y con su característico humor serio, comenzó a relatar.

—"Revisión del caso: El pasado diez de septiembre del año corriente nuestros queridos amigos uniformados, por un llamado telefónico, acuden al domicilio situado en la calle Migdar al 1750 encontrando el cadáver de un hombre joven. Tras su identificación se supo que era extranjero, de treinta y un años de edad y de origen español, llamado Fernando julio Cabrera Pinto, apodado cariñosamente... Shura".

El hombre de cabellera morada realizó una breve pausa y hasta casi adivinó los pensamientos de su compañero, por eso tornó el relato más serio. Se mojó los labios y volvió a las líneas del archivo para seguir.

—"Falleció a causa de fatales golpes no solo en la cabeza, sino en todo el cuerpo, siendo la herida de la parte occipital la que acabó con su vida. Debido a su _bla, bla, bla_ ".

Se cansó y cerró la carpeta de golpe. Su compañero arqueó una ceja asombrado, aunque a decir verdad no tenía por qué asombrarse, era común en Muu ese tipo de reacción, sobre todo cuando necesitaba pensar por su cuenta sin seguir una estúpida nota que había redactado alguien que ni siquiera había visto la escena del crimen.

—¿No seguirás leyendo? —investigó Shaka con voz tranquila.

—Me molesta que simplifiquen tantos los casos. "Era un buen vecino". "Era un buen compañero de trabajo" —citó Muu con molestia recordaron que el noticiero había presentado la nota como un intento de robo—. Como si ser buena persona dentro de la comunidad te salvara de un asesinato. Nadie está exento.

—Ya... —Shaka se incorporó de la silla para caminar por su pequeño despacho hasta la ventana y mirar a través de ella la monótona ciudad—. ¿Lo han dejado como un simple intento de robo? —preguntó adivinando la raíz del enojo en su compañero, si a eso se le podía llamar enojo.

Para saber si el tranquilo Muu estaba enojado bastaba con ver sus ojos. Rara vez manifestaba dicho sentimiento, eran de esas personas a las que uno podía insultar y tan solo reaccionarían preguntándole al agresor por qué le decía cosa tan horrible. Todo un caso, más para alguien que tenía que tratar con asesinos, delincuentes, violadores, rateros. Por algo era el favorito de Shion; al jefe le servía alguien tan tranquilo y calmo en momentos de crisis. Y Shaka no se quedaba atrás, solo que su arrogancia a veces le jugaba en contra y lo enceguecía, sin embargo era implacable ya que era capaz de hundirse en lo más oscuro para desentrañar cualquier caso por más complicado que fuera; muchos investigadores temían manchar su reputación, pero para esos dos había otros asuntos de mayor importancia. Como sus compañeros decían en son de broma, eran el dúo dinámico. Espantoso apodo, sin dudas, pero nadie podía refutar que juntos eran mucho mejores que todos los investigadores de la ciudad.

—Sí —respondió Muu— y no solo eso. Han cerrado el caso. O sea que dieron eso como broche final.

—¿Y por qué me dieron un caso cerrado? —preguntó Shaka, más que nada al aire, observando una vez más a través de la persiana americana.

—Tú sabes cómo es Shion, no te daría un caso de no sospechar que hay algo más. Y tu trabajo, muchacho —espetó lanzando la carpeta sobre el escritorio para luego ponerse de pie— es desmentir esa versión.

—¿Algo de importancia? —preguntó el hindú dando la vuelta para quedar frente a su compañero.

—Pues... —Iba a responder, pero cambió de opinión— Hoy sí que estás vago. Ni de leer tienes ganas.

—Ya, dime —pidió la víctima de tal acusación, sabiendo que de seguro su amigo se había leído cada línea de ese caso una y otra vez durante la semana.

—Por lo que parece era uno de esos jóvenes estrella, tipo de película: Buen vecino, buen empleado, buen compañero. Tenía novia, familia en España e iba a casarse...

—¿Enemigos? ¿O posibles enemigos?

—Aún no he ahondado en ese tema, pero por lo visto no.

—Suena extraño. Alguien con una vida tan perfecta despierta tarde o temprano la envidia de alguien —filosofó Shaka suspirando, para luego enfocarse en su trabajo—. ¿Novias despechadas? ¿Ex novios celosos? ¿Alguien que quería impedir su casamiento? ¿Hablaron con la novia y la familia de él?

—Pues sí, desde ya. Fue lo primero, hoy es dieciséis, Shaka. Esto ocurrió el nueve a la noche, el diez se encontró el cadáver –explicó Muu con su característica paciencia—. Tanto su novia como su familia se encuentran muy dolidos por su muerte, eso es obvio. Y están muy lejos como para sospechar de alguno de ellos. Ella confesó que Fernando, Shura, era su primer y único novio, y que no tenían enemigos.

—Compañeros de trabajos —soltó el rubio muy pensativo—, algún subordinado.

—De eso tendrás que encargarte cuanto antes, el que avisó de la ausencia de Shura en el trabajo fue precisamente un compañero, pero he aquí el misterio —habló Muu pausado—, fue una llamada anónima echa de una cabina telefónica, el hombre solo dijo que Shura no había ido al trabajo y que le preocupaba, pues no era de faltar. Dio la dirección de la casa y cortó. La policía fue a ver tan solo porque se trataba de una figura importante o medianamente importante de la ciudad.

—Sospechoso —analizó el hindú algo ido—, un compañero de trabajo puede faltar por una indigestión o un accidente, o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué preocuparse si solo faltó un día? —Se preguntó a sí mismo—. Aunque claro —reconoció con disimulada sorna—, si tú un día no llegaras a venir a trabajar, llamaría a la N.A.S.A para reportar un secuestro alienígena.

Shaka rió apenas y su compañero sonrió sin opciones, no era un obsesionado del trabajo, solo cumplía con él. ¿Había algo de malo con ser extremadamente puntual y desquiciadamente ordenado con su empleo? Quizás vivir solo y no tener ni siquiera un perro para alimentar le daba suficiente tiempo libre para revisar cada caso exhaustivamente.

—¿Cuál es la empresa en la que trabajaba? —preguntó Shaka volviendo al caso.

—Bervatim.

—¡Oh! —El rubio reconoció dicha compañía— La empresa más importante de toda la ciudad.

—Y más, es famosa ya que se sospecha de fraude, estafas, de todo. No se sabe bien de dónde sale tanto dinero, es una máquina de fabricar capital y solo es una empresa publicitaria. Pero bueno, ese es otro caso... no nos desviemos.

—Bien, de todos modos, no perdamos tiempo, el asesinato fue cometido el nueve y estamos ya a dieciséis. El asesino pudo haberse escapado a otro país.

—Ya lo das como un asesinato —terció con una sonrisa, pues sabía que cuando su compañero pensaba algo rara vez cambiaba de parecer, y solo lo hacía cuando ya la prueba era sustancial.

—¿Vamos? Me seguirás contando en el viaje. —El hindú caminó hasta la puerta tomando su chaqueta de la silla.

—No, muchacho —negó Muu divertido—, es TÚ caso, no el mío. Shion te lo dio a ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás celoso de que papi Shion no te hubiera dado el caso a ti, a su hijo favorito? —se burló Shaka.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo dubitativo e ignorando la broma.

—¿Qué? ¿Regar las plantas? —ironizó el rubio, ya que el otro ni siquiera tenía plantas.

—Hablas por hablar —se ofendió tomando la chaqueta de la percha—, ayer me compré un potus —soltó en revancha.

—¡Enhorabuena! Aunque te convendría más un perro, las plantas no te mueven la cola ni te ladran cuando llegas a casa. —Shaka abrió la puerta y salió en compañía de su amigo, atravesando un amplio salón lleno de escritorios con gente trabajando en ellos. El ruido de las voces solapó sus palabras—. Vamos, Muu, te divertirás. Si te mueres de ganas por entrarle a este caso.

—Solo te acompañaré hoy —cedió el aludido una vez fuera del establecimiento, frente al ascensor que los conducía al subsuelo.

—¿Solo hoy?

—Y te ayudaré en lo que pueda —agregó para ver si lograba convencerlo, no quería quitarle su caso y su oportunidad de brillar.

—¿En tu auto? ¿O en el mío? —preguntó el hindú cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando la hilera de autos estacionados.

—El tuyo, desde ya. Aún sigo pagando el arreglo de la última persecución. Es tu turno de sufrir.

—Eso porque no sabes manejar como corresponde.

—¿Ah? ¿No? ¿Y cómo se supone que se maneja cuando te están disparando a la cabeza tanto por delante como por detrás, al mismo tiempo que tienes que cuidar de no atropellar a inocentes?

—Con la cabeza fría. Si estás pendiente de tu vida, no te puedes concentrar en derribar al hijo de puta que te está disparando y si estás pendiente de los transeúntes, no puedes concentrarte en llegar hasta ese mismo hijo de puta que te está disparando para que deje de correr a toda velocidad atropellando a cuanta gente se le cruce en el camino —sentenció abriendo la puerta de su coche—. Piénsalo, cuanto más rápido lo atrapas, más rápido acaba todo. Lo demás en esos momentos es totalmente secundario.

—Tú lo dices porque tienes un auto modelo 94'. Quisiera ver si dices lo mismo teniendo un auto último modelo —espetó Muu dando la vuelta para subirse por el lado del acompañante—. Y eso de la cabeza fría, ¿dónde lo escuché antes?

—Camus.

—Ah, ya me parecía. Qué raro tú plagiando pensamientos ajenos —se sorprendió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Es que me pareció muy acertado. —El rubio rió internamente al ver que las costumbres de su amigo jamás cambiaban, ponerse el cinturón de seguridad era tan irónico.

El auto se puso en marcha y en cuanto salieron del estacionamiento fueron directo a la primera parada: la escena del crimen, o intento de robo, dependiendo del punto de vista. El viaje fue relativamente corto, en coche y sin semáforos no fueron más de ocho minutos.

Llegaron frente a una casa bastante moderna, se veían solo dos ventanas que eran de vidrio repartido y su puerta blanca se encontraba cerrada, la entrada era un camino de piedra sencillo y el barrio uno de clase media alta.

El cartel de "en venta" se le hizo sugestivo a Shaka, Muu adivinó sus pensamientos y pronunció.

—Iba a venderla. Pensaba irse a vivir a España, entre los suyos.

—¿La casa está sola?

—No, olvidé decirte... Shion dejó a los novatos como centinelas, le pareció prudente, por lo menos hasta que se pruebe un asesinato y no un robo.

Juntos, primero Shaka, entraron a la vivienda. Desde ya que estaba en las mismas condiciones que lo había dejado la víctima antes de morir, ni un solo objeto había sido movido de lugar y ninguna mancha había sido limpiada. En la sala y sobre el sillón un joven de tez morena se encontraba dormitando.

—Ey, Seiya —lo llamó Muu—, despierta.

—¡Oh! Señor Fleischman... —Se desperezó y luego dirigió su mirada al acompañante extranjero.

—Seiya Kido —pronunció Muu—, él es Shaka Singh, quien estará a cargo de la investigación.

—Siento haberme quedado dormido, pero mi relevo no llegó —se disculpó Seiya y poniéndose de pie extendió la mano para estrechar la de Shaka.

—Mucho gusto. Nosotros iremos a recorrer la casa, tú sigue durmiendo si quieres —bromeó el rubio.

—O mejor no, Seiya —soltó Muu yendo tras su amigo—, si el asesino vuelve y te encuentra tan vulnerable no dudará en matarte.

—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar Kido avergonzado por su incumplimiento, pero los dos hombres solo sonrieron y juntos se alejaron por un pasillo.

El hindú se dejó guiar por su compañero, la casa en aspecto sencilla tenía en su interior electrodomésticos, cuadros y demás cosas de gran valor. Por lo visto Shura era un empleado estrella dentro de la empresa.

—Es joven, pero tienen talento —dijo Muu desconcertando a su amigo, quien luego comprendió que estaba hablando del muchacho dormilón.

—¿Este es su cuarto? —investigó Shaka cuando una habitación con la cama desordenada apareció ante sus ojos.

—Así es.

—¿Y ya están los resultados de las muestras?

—¿Qué muestras? —se extrañó.

—¿Cómo qué muestras? De sangre o algún otro fluido en la cama y en el suelo.

—Shaka —canturreó Muu—, es una cama, desde ya que tendrá fluidos.

—Pues de todos modos quiero pruebas de todas y cada una de las manchas que hay en toda la casa —exigió Shaka y cuando volteó se encontró con el joven Seiya.

—No se preocupe, señor, se las tendré cuanto antes —aclaró Kido—. ¿Algo más?

—Pruebas dactilares sobre todo en marcos de puertas y ventanas. ¿Por dónde entraron los supuestos o el supuesto ladrón?

—Se cree que esto lo hizo una sola persona —respondió Muu—. No forzaron ninguna entrada, el individuo ingresó, aparentemente, porque le cedieron el ingreso.

—Un conocido quizás...

—Puede ser simplemente alguien que tocó timbre —acotó Seiya de manera desubicada y los dos hombres clavaron su mirada en él—. Lo siento —balbuceó con torpeza— solo era una...

—Es lógico —espetó el rubio volviendo en sí—. Es cierto lo que el muchacho dice, puede ser un perfecto desconocido que tocó timbre. ¿Cuántas veces abrimos la puerta sin mirar?

El novato respiró aliviado y levantó la vista para ver si el extranjero necesitaba algo más de él, pero Shaka siguió en lo suyo, observando cada objeto sin tocar nada. La ventana, la cama, debajo de ella, los papeles sobre un escritorio, todo. Luego de varios minutos de mutismo, volvió a preguntar.

—El cadáver… ¿dónde fue encontrado?

—En el pasillo, entre esta habitación y el baño. —Muu salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia un lugar de la casa que aún no habían ido.

Allí el rubio comprobó la hilera de sangre en el suelo, como si fuera la huella de las gomas de un auto, por ese motivo susurró la obviedad.

—Lo arrastraron, aparentemente desde este punto —señaló con un pie en medio del pasillo— hasta aquí —punteó más allá en donde la mancha abundante y seca de sangre contra la pared confirmaba su teoría de que había muerto con la espalda apoyada en ese lugar.

—Exactamente —confirmó Muu—, el señor Cabrera Pinto fue hallado ya sin vida sentado en esta esquina.

—Digámosle Shura, por favor —pidió Shaka pues ya se había encariñado con ese mote, ambos sonrieron y Seiya se quedó mirando a uno y a otro, ¿de qué se sonreían?

—Algo más, en la sala las cosas están desordenadas —recordó Muu.

—Todo está desordenado —remarcó el rubio observando la casa, era un chiquero.

—No me refiero al tipo de desorden común. Hay signos de lucha.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por ese pasillo de nuevo hasta la entrada; doblando por un pequeño pasadizo que daba a una sala que en apariencias hacía de estudio, pues un sillón negro se encontraba frente a un escritorio.

—De aquí sí se llevaron muestras —habló el novato de aspecto oriental—. Fue hallado un vaso de whisky a medio tomar, un cigarrillo consumido y bueno, este desorden...

Si bien el hindú prestaba atención a las palabras del muchacho se quedó observando dicho lugar. El sillón por lo visto había sido movido de su lugar quizás por el mismo ajetreo de una lucha. Una pequeña mesa caída en donde supuestamente sobre ella había una lámpara moderna de yeso, hecha y pintada a mano, se encontraba destruida sobre la alfombra junto a un retrato de un una chica que, supuso Shaka, era la pobre novia que había quedado viuda antes de casarse.

Siguió revisando el lugar hasta llegar al escritorio y sobre él, diversos papeles sin importancia que se relacionaban con el trabajo de la víctima, un teléfono inalámbrico y una pequeña libreta con números. Algo que le llamó la atención fue ver un número escrito en un borde y remarcado con insistencia. Levantó la libreta y escudriñó dicho número para después dejar el anotador en su lugar sin más interés en él.

—¿Y ya están esas pruebas? —preguntó el rubio sorpresivamente. Al más joven de los tres le costó comprender que se refería a las huellas dactilares de esa sala en particular y volviendo en si le respondió.

—Sí, pero desafortunadamente no salió nada de importancia.

—Shaka —habló Muu quebrando su mutismo—, si no encontramos algo hoy que nos sirva, cerrarán el caso y quedará como robo.

—Ya, Muu... estoy trabajando en ello —murmuró el hindú sin siquiera mirarlo, muy entretenido que estaba con un cajón que intento abrir con éxito—. Eureka. —Sonrió feliz por su hallazgo—. No fue difícil abrirlo y hay un reloj importado, sumamente caro y llamativo. —Lo levantó con el dedo para mostrar el objeto brillante y cubierto de oro a sus compañeros.

—Eso fue rápido —reconoció Muu.

Y era cierto, ese reloj era la prueba sustancial de que allí nunca hubo un intento de robo, o bien el ladrón no tenía todas las luces prendidas ese día, sin contar que los cajones no fueron revisados meticulosamente, los electrodomésticos caros ninguno sustraído, y en tal caso de que el supuesto ladrón hubiera estado en busca de algún papel de importancia, ahí se volvía al punto anterior: Los cajones no habían sido revisados, no se encontraban abiertos y desordenados. Sin dejar de lado que sí había papeles de suma importancia.

Descartado el intento de robo, ahora quedaba por delante descubrir quién y por qué había matado a Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto, alias Shura.

—¿Testigos? —soltó Shaka pensativo en medio de esa sala concluyendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Seiya se desconcertó con esa pregunta a medias, sin embargo su amigo, conociéndolo, respondió sin titubear.

—Solo su vecino. Un anciano que esa noche vio como Shura le abría la puerta a alguien.

—Revisemos lo que queda de la casa y vamos a hablar con el señor —propuso el rubio y salió por la puerta para seguir el recorrido.

Desde ya que Shura conocía de antes al agresor, pues no se explicaba cómo terminó en el despacho de la víctima, aunque Muu refutó esa idea diciendo que quizás el victimario era alguien más fuerte que él y que lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar, sin embargo esa idea no convenció al hindú pues ¿qué hacía el cuerpo en la otra punta de la casa? El joven, que se había quedado callado siguiendo al par de investigadores, se animó a acotar algo con cierta vergüenza, pero siendo muy veraz: Por lo visto habían mantenido un diálogo en ese despacho que derivó en una discusión, acabando con el asesinato; pero bueno, lo único que habían sacado en claro era que el asesino conocía de alguna manera a su víctima; el tipo de vínculo, desconocido hasta el momento.

Shura lo había dejado pasar, discutieron y terminaron en una pelea en medio del pasillo. ¿O quizás al revés? No, eso era ilógico, si Shura había muerto en el pasillo, nunca pudo haber mantenido una discusión en su despacho.

Sin nada más qué buscar en esa casa, o mejor dicho sin nada más que despertara la curiosidad de Shaka, Muu lo acompañó hasta la casa del vecino, aclarándole por postrera vez que solo lo acompañaría ese día, pero que luego iría a su casa a regar su potus.

Seiya quedó atrás custodiando la casa de la víctima. Cruzaron el jardín delantero y bordearon la casa vecina hasta llegar a su puerta, golpearon y una voz temblorosa pidió paciencia.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Ahí va! —Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a un hombre mayor sosteniéndose con un bastón— ¿Qué quieren? —investigó con recelo.

—Somos policías —dijo Muu con paciencia. Aunque estrictamente no lo eran, había sido suficiente para que el hombre los escuchara con más predisposición.

—Queríamos hacerle un par de preguntas con respecto a su vecino —agregó Shaka.

El anciano asintió y se quedó de pie esperando la pregunta, Muu dio por hecho que no los invitarían a pasar y por eso prosiguió.

—¿Usted conocía a Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto, apodado Shura? —De nuevo con su obsesión por llamar a las cosas y a la gente por su nombre. ¿No era más fácil? Se preguntó el rubio a su lado, ¿decir Shura?

—Desde ya. Éramos vecinos —espetó el anciano algo ofendido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?

—El pasado martes nueve, a la noche —fue el hindú quien tomó las riendas— ¿usted notó algo raro en el barrio? ¿Vio algo que le llamó la atención? ¿O Shura recibió alguna visita?

—Fue el día, la última noche que Shura vivió —casi preguntó el hombre y los oficiales asintieron—. Pues sí, yo justo salía a buscar a Mishi.

—¿Mishi? —balbuceó Muu extrañado.

—¡Mi gato! —respondió el anciano para luego continuar— Y vi a alguien ya entrada la noche en la puerta golpeando ¡y no por chusma! Me quedé mirando. Shura le abrió, mantuvieron una conversación en la puerta y el hombre se metió. Yo después me volví. —Se notaba la voz agitada—. Todo esto me da mucha pena, Shura era un buen muchacho, siempre estaba atento a que si yo necesitaba algo. Como verán vivo solo; aunque mi nieta suele visitarme no vive conmigo.

—Dígame —interrumpió Shaka la perorata del hombre— ¿vio cómo era ese hombre?

—¡Era de noche! ¡¿Cómo diablos quiere que sepa eso si ni siquiera puedo leer un libro bajo la luz del sol?!

—Tranquilícese —pidió Muu al ver que el anciano comenzaba a toser agitado por la energía empleada para responder.

—Era alto, joven, viejo, petiso, pelo largo, corto —siguió el rubio acribillándolo a preguntas.

—Pues... no sé. Alto —respondió el anciano— pelo ¡qué sé yo! Creo que traía uno de esos buzos con capucha. Y su apariencia, bueno... no era un viejo como yo, caminaba sin la ayuda de un bastón así que supongo que era joven. O relativamente joven.

—¿Solía recibir visitas Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto? —Sí, fue Muu quien hizo la pregunta. El hindú solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo y a suspirar con resignación.

—Pues no, casi nunca estaba en su casa, salía muy temprano y volvía a la noche —respondió el hombre—. Lo sé porque mi nieta trabaja allí, él siempre iba a desayunar al café... —Y se quedó haciendo memoria—. El café... —pero no conseguía recordar el nombre— ese muy mono, que te sirven café. —Los investigadores aguantaron la carcajada—. Te sirven café y te dan un libro —siguió el anciano.

—Sí, el café Telonius —cooperó Shaka en la difícil tarea de hacer memoria.

—¡Ese! ¡Ese! Ahí trabaja mi nieta —recordó el anciano con alegría. Esa cafetería era muy conocida en la zona por ser el único _Café-Libros_ en toda la ciudad.

—Bueno, señor, muchas gracias —lo saludó Muu con educación y cordialidad, sonriendo como en un anuncio de televisión. Pero el hombre mayor se limitó a quedarse mirándolo con cara de asco.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —investigó el rubio antes de partir, ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí y habían conseguido una información extra y muy útil.

—¿De mi nieta? Shunrei —soltó en anciano de mala manera antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Los amigos voltearon al mismo tiempo no sin antes dedicarse una mirada cómplice, arquearon fugazmente las cejas, sonrieron de medio lado y no necesitaron acotar nada, se quedarían con la duda, igual no era necesario saber el nombre del anciano y más útil resultaba saber el nombre de la muchacha. Buscaron el auto y otra vez juntos emprendieron la marcha hacia ese café tan particular.

Luego de casi una hora llegaron al lugar. Cuarenta y cinco minutos en coche por culpa del tráfico y se preguntaron: ¿justificaba tanto viaje solo para desayunar? Cuando Shaka vio a las camareras interiormente asintió o por lo menos creyó saber el motivo de Shura. Se sentaron en una mesa que daba contra la ventana. Muu observó su reloj.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Shaka.

—Más de las dos —respondió y tomó una carta, apenas tenían en sus estómagos un mísero té como desayuno—. Luego ¿no iremos a almorzar?

—Muu, son las dos de la tarde... Tomemos algo aquí y listo.

—¿Qué paso con tu alimentación? Antes ni drogado almorzabas una tarta dulce —se extrañó de las nuevas costumbres adquiridas—. Yo aún no me acostumbro, necesito comida y sabes que la chatarra no es para mí.

Los dos salían por completo del estereotipo que los gobernaba. Ante la clásica imagen de un oficial o investigador con su café y rosquillas, ellos no, ¡por favor! Un suculento desayuno y luego al mediodía la comida correspondiente, y nada de comida hecha o congelada, en lo posible comida casera y de no ser así, pues un restaurante era la mejor opción.

Su estilo de vida no encajaba con su trabajo en donde a veces se veían envueltos en casos que les llevaba todo el día y en contadas ocasiones hasta toda la noche, yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, en constante correría; ellos se preocupaban por comer bien y sano, y en sus ratos libres ejercitarse en el gimnasio.

Varias muchachas bellas daban vueltas por el lugar y comprendieron que sería difícil hallar a Shunrei aunque no costaba nada preguntar, por eso cuando uno de los jóvenes se acercó a los hombres Muu pidió por ella, el muchacho asintió y fue hasta una de sus compañeras que traía el pelo con una larga trenza; un pelo negro como la noche, lacio y sedoso. Era muy sencilla, pero esa sencillez la hacía ver aún más preciosa.

—Shunrei, quieren que los atiendas tú —susurró el chico y la dama asintió yendo directo a los nuevos clientes.

—Hola, señores. ¿Ya saben qué van a pedir?

—Pues... un té de siete hierbas y para comer... —Shaka se quedó pensativo.

—Yo lo mismo —indicó su compañero.

—¿Tienes tarta de verdura o algo así? —curioseó el hindú.

—Sí. ¿Una porción? —La muchacha anotó en una libreta en cuanto el extraño hombre asintió, y el otro, aún más exótico, agregó:

—Yo también, una porción. O dos mejor. —Tenía hambre, ir de un lado al otro siempre le abría el apetito.

—Bien, enseguida les traigo.

Combinación extraña un té de siete hierbas y una porción de tarta de espinaca con salsa blanca, pero ¿qué más daba? La muchacha tardó lo que tenía que tardar, dejó los platos sobre la mesa de los clientes y cuando estaba por irse Shaka la detuvo.

—Quédate por favor, tenemos que hacerte preguntas.

La muchacha se quedó más que nada por la sorpresa, pero entendió cuando Muu le mostró su credencial.

—¿Tú conocías a Fernando Julio Cabrera Pintos? —Sí, ¿quién más podía hacer esa pregunta? Ya era vicio su fijación con ese nombre.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó Shunrei.

—Shura —corrigió Shaka aguantando la risa.

—¡Oh! Sí. Era cliente nuestro. —La joven bajó la vista al suelo y aferró la bandeja plateada.

—¿Te has enterado de su muerte? —Quizás la pregunta de Muu podría pecar de estúpida, pero todo interrogatorio tenía su razón de ser. Dependiendo del tipo de respuesta que se daba a una sencilla y obvia pregunta, podría llegar a descubrirse así a un asesino.

—Desde ya. Era vecino de mi abuelo Dohko y todas las mañanas desayunaba aquí, todas las mañanas que trabajaba, claro.

—¿Puedes tomar asiento? —pidió el rubio ofreciéndole el lado izquierdo junto a él.

La muchacha casi que respondió al echar una ojeada a la barra desde donde su jefe la miraba, Muu comprendió y se puso de pie para ir hasta el hombre y presentarle su poderosa credencial que todo lo permitía. El hindú la instó de nuevo a sentarse y Shunrei accedió.

—El último día de vida, la última mañana de Shura, él rigurosamente, como todos los días, vino a este café a desayunar —remarcó Shaka con exasperante calma.

—Sí —susurró la joven con suma pena, recordar que esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto era doloroso para ella y el hombre que la interrogaba notó ese detalle.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con él?

—Era mi cliente —respondió con tono obvio.

—Lo sé, pero me refiero... ¿te contaba sus problemas? ¿Hasta qué nivel había confianza entre ustedes?

—Pues, se podría decir que éramos amigos. Yo no solo lo veía aquí, sino algunas veces en el barrio, cuando iba a visitar a mi abuelo. Hace más de un año que frecuenta este café y así nos conocimos.

—¿Tú lo habías visto nervioso esa mañana? ¿Extraño? ¿Comportándose de manera distinta a los demás días?

—No pude hablar mucho con él porque esa mañana no estaba solo.

Muu llegó a la mesa justo para escuchar eso, le dedicó una mirada a su compañero y con cautela guardaron silencio, Shunrei creyó que había dicho algo malo, sin embargo todo lo contrario. Muu quebró su silencio.

—¿Y sabías quién era?

—No lo había visto nunca en mi vida, no debe ser de aquí —respondió Shunrei con más seguridad—, pero aparentemente era algún amigo o alguien de confianza.

—¿Y por qué lo dices? —preguntó Shaka cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues, por la manera en que se hablaban, se notaba que había confianza entre ellos. —La muchacha suspiró y se relajó un poco—. Shura era muy serio, algo reticente a hablar más de lo necesario o a demostrar con gestos lo que quería decir. No era la clase de persona efusiva o extrovertida, ¿entienden?

—¿Y con esta persona él se mostraba de qué manera? —investigó Muu.

—De una manera muy familiar, no sé cómo explicarlo —soltó la muchacha con resignación—. Yo al ver que no estaba solo, me dediqué a mi trabajo, en un día normal hubiera cruzado un par de palabras, pero me limite a servirles e irme.

—¿Recuerdas a esa persona? Estamos hablando de un individuo de sexo masculino, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shaka y la chica asintió.

—Pues era pelirrojo, eso lo recuerdo bien...

—¿Edad aproximada? —se sumó su compañero.

—De la misma que Shura tal vez o más joven. No lo sé... estoy segura que era joven.

—¿Alguna marca en particular? Trata de describirlo lo mejor que puedas —pidió el rubio.

—Bien... era pelirrojo, de pelo corto, alto, tanto como Shura. Apuesto... —asintió Shunrei recordando—. Y no recuerdo bien su rostro, no tengo mucha memoria fotográfica. Ya les dije, yo les serví y me fui con otras mesas.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó Muu.

—¿Cicatrices? ¿Aros? ¿Tatuajes? ¿Algo de eso? —insistió el hindú.

—No lo sé… —resopló ella y se produjo un silencio reflexivo, aún había varias cuestiones rondando la cabeza de Shaka y por eso muy astuto siguió investigando.

—¿Shura te presentó ante este hombre? —cuestionó con suspicacia y Shunrei negó bajando la cabeza—. Y tú ¿cómo lo trataste a Shura? ¿Cómo un día normal o… tan solo como un cliente? —siguió y su compañero se le quedó mirando sin comprender el porqué de preguntas sin aparente sentido.

—Pues... temí que ese joven fuera algún familiar o amigo de la infancia y no quise mostrarme muy íntima de Shura.

Shaka sonrió sintiendo que se acercaba a una verdad que había vislumbrado desde un principio.

—Shunrei... —pronunció el hindú acomodándose en su asiento— ¿qué tipo de relación mantenías con Shura?

—Ya se lo dije.

—Es importante saberlo, cualquier tipo de dato nos puede ayudar a encontrar al asesino —interrumpió el rubio. Muu comenzó a comprender las crueles intenciones de su amigo e interiormente rió, mas su rostro era serio.

—A veces él me esperaba cuando yo salía de aquí, a la noche...

—¿Dormían juntos? —Muu tiró la bomba. Solía ser paciente, pero supo que si él no lo preguntaba, Shaka seguiría torturándola. Shunrei asintió con timidez, muy avergonzada.

—Eran amantes —agregó el rubio innecesariamente—. ¿Tú sabías que él iba a casarse en España? —Aunque el hindú intuía la respuesta, necesitaba escucharla de la boca de la joven.

—Sí, por eso no quise...

—Lo entendemos —dijo Muu con naturalidad, comprendiendo que por eso la muchacha no había querido saludar a Shura como en un día normal y a su vez por eso la víctima no la presentó como una amiga.

—¿Ya está? ¿Puedo seguir con mi trabajo? —Shunrei solo quiso escaparse de tan embarazosa situación.

Shaka asintió dándole las gracias y la joven se fue a seguir con lo suyo. Los amigos se concentraron en su desayuno-almuerzo analizando en silencio lo conversado con la muchacha, hasta que comenzaron a conjeturar entre ellos. Aun después de haber comido y pagado la cuenta, en el coche seguían con el tema.

—Al final no era tan fiel —terció Muu con una sonrisa.

—Nunca nadie había dicho que lo era, y no por serlo se salva uno del asesinato.

—Tienes que buscar a ese hombre pelirrojo.

—Primero lo primero —contradijo Shaka—, esta joven que no salga del país ni de la ciudad.

—¿Venganza? ¿Celos? ¿Impedir el casamiento?

—¿Quién sabe?

—De todos modos ella no pudo haberlo matado —negó Muu con seguridad—. Aunque admitió visitarlo de noche.

—Pudo haberle pagado a alguien.

—¿Con el sueldo que debe cobrar en el café?

—Nunca se sabe. —El rubio se encogió de hombros—. Comunica eso: que no la dejen salir del país, averigua sus datos…

—Le diré a Seiya —dijo y cuando el hindú escuchó ese nombre un dato golpeó su mente.

—Cierto. ¿Tienes el teléfono de Seiya?

—Sí, ¿para qué lo quieres? —se extrañó Muu.

—Recordé algo. ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de eso? —Se reprochó Shaka. Llegaron frente a la entrada de las oficinas y marcó en su celular el teléfono del joven, quien lo atendió tiempo después porque por lo visto seguía durmiendo.

—Seiya. Habla Shaka. Dime ¿estás todavía en la casa?

— _Sí, mi relevo todavía no llegó_ —respondió el joven insultando interiormente a su ausente compañero de trabajo y primo Ikki.

—Escucha. Sobre el escritorio hay una libreta con un número remarcado.

— _Sí, lo sé._

—Trata de averiguarme sobre eso.

— _En ello estaba_ —respondió Seiya adelantándose al pedido.

—Perfecto, en cuanto tengas algo me avisas.

— _Ok. ¿Algo más?_

—No, gracias.

Es sabido que cuando alguien remarcaba algo con insistencia es porque significa para uno algo de importancia. ¿Qué había motivado a Shura a remarcar ese número anotado al azar en un costado de una libreta? En lugar de anotarlo como correspondía ya que esa era una agenda de números telefónicos.

Demasiado para un día de trabajo. Shaka saludó a su compañero después de dejarlo y se encaminó con su coche a su casa ya entrada la tarde, nada como una cena casera en compañía de alguien. Lástima que en ese último tiempo su vida, o quizás su trabajo, se empecinaba en matar la relación que llevaba con su mujer. El rubio estacionó su coche en el garaje y bajó del auto ya con esa sensación de vacío en el estómago. Entró a su casa y dio el aviso.

—Ya llegué. —Pero como siempre el hindú se topó con esa barrera de silencio.

El aroma a comida lo condujo hasta la cocina, en donde una bella mujer de pelo negro azabache, largo y lacio hasta la cintura, le daba la espalda. Shaka se acercó por atrás y besó parcamente su mejilla, quizás por obligación la mujer esbozó un "hola".

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien —respondió el rubio abriendo la heladera en busca de jugo.

—Ya estará lista la comida.

—Pondré la mesa —dijo el hindú dejando de lado la bebida y con el mismo tono parco de al principio.

Calista era griega, la había conocido hacía tiempo cuando era un estudiante. En esa época la mujer era una muchacha agradable y enérgica, muy soñadora. Parecía ser que en la actualidad el matrimonio había matado todos sus sueños, eso o la rutina era la culpable. Shaka pasaba muchas horas afuera trabajando, mientras Calista se quedaba en la casa. Aún no tenían hijos y aunque no habían hablado del tema, cada uno por su cuenta había visto eso como una posibilidad de rescatar lo perdido.

Cenaron en un cotidiano y acostumbrado silencio. El hindú fue a dormir devastado por el trabajo, ir de un lado al otro, aunque fuera en coche no solo cansaba física sino también mentalmente. Mientras que Calista se quedó en el piso de abajo mirando un poco de televisión.

En varias oportunidades Shaka se había descubierto preguntándose qué pasaría si la arrastraba hasta su cuarto de manera sensual en busca de sexo desenfrenado; quizás con suerte se comportaría como cuando eran más jóvenes y despreocupados. Sin embargo, aunque acostado en la cama y en la penumbra de su habitación, había contemplado esa idea, desistió quedándose profundamente dormido. Cuando Calista terminó de especular, miró el reloj y suponiendo que su marido ya estaba dormido, apagó la televisión y subió a acostarse.

Esa era la vida patética de Shaka Singh, por eso, era entendible que con el tiempo acabara prefiriendo más su empleo que estar en la casa. Por lo menos de esa manera se sentía un poco más vivo.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente Shaka despertó cuando aún era de noche, desayunó solo como acostumbraba hacer desde hacía ya casi un año y partió en su coche rumbo al trabajo. Era muy temprano cuando llegó y pocos eran los empleados que trabajaban. Qué sorpresa se llevó al ver a Muu en su oficina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó. Muu giró en la silla y elevó sus inexistentes cejas, quizás por eso resultaba un hombre tan exótico en Grecia. En Grecia y en cualquier parte del mundo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedo estar aquí? Perdón si te molesta. —Muu se puso de pie y se alejó del escritorio.

—No es eso —refunfuñó—. Tan solo me sorprendí, nada más.

—Sobre tu escritorio te dejé la dirección de un hotel —dijo. Ahora fue el hindú quien elevó las cejas, eso acaso ¿era una invitación indecorosa? Muu le despejó todas las dudas al aclarar al respecto—. Seiya averiguó el número y es de un hotel que queda en coche a una media hora aproximadamente, o más… está un poco alejado de la ciudad.

—¡Oh! Perfecto —se alegró Shaka dejando con premura la carpeta sobre el escritorio—. ¿Me acompañas? —invitó, pero su compañero negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer apenas me dejaste aquí, Shion me asignó un caso. Debo atrapar a un hijo de puta que lucra con la prostitución infantil.

El rubio conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía que no insultaba por nada, no acostumbraba a hacerlo salvo en contadas ocasiones. Un caso que sin dudas le iba como anillo al dedo.

—Te deseo toda la suerte y que le den cadena perpetua. Ni siquiera la sentencia de muerte, eso sería un premio —dijo el hindú con firmeza.

—Hoy lo atraparé. Como que me llamo Muu Fleischman. —Muu terminó de decir eso y se fue dispuesto a trabajar en ese caso noche y día de ser necesario. No descansaría hasta atrapar al desgraciado que hacia eso con los pequeños. Shaka se encerró en su oficina y tomó el papel entre los dedos, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Tomó la chaqueta y salió en dirección al hotel.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos como su compañero había dicho, llegó a un hotel barato de carretera. Ingresó por el estacionamiento, dejó el coche y se dirigió a la entrada. Una mujer regordeta entrada en años lo atendió con un cigarrillo de dudoso aspecto en la boca.

—Buenos días señora.

—Señorita. Habitación siete —respondió la mujer lanzándole unas llaves para luego perderse en su revista.

—No vengo en busca de una habitación —Shaka dejó educadamente las llaves sobre el mostrador. La mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina y un suspiro de hartazgo—. Vengo en busca de información y quería saber...

—¿Es policía? —interrumpió con brusquedad. En respuesta el rubio mostró su credencial, para luego continuar.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Adelfa Andriejauskas. —Irrepetible sin dudas.

—Quería hablar con un inquilino —solicitó el hindú y al ver que la mujer no acotaba nada prosiguió—. Hombre, pelirrojo joven o de mediana edad. ¿Cuántos inquilinos tiene con esas características?

—Esa habitación está vacía —respondió la mujer de mala manera, dejando en claro que sí había alguien con dichas características. El pequeño hotel de carretera no contaba con más de diez habitaciones, no era tan difícil de hallar a alguien si se tomaba en cuenta que los pelirrojos no eran tan comunes.

—¿El inquilino ya marchó? —preguntó el hombre con sutileza. Conocía ese tipo de gente, reticentes a dar algún tipo de información por temor.

—No, solo se cambió de cuarto —dijo y el rubio le regaló una sonrisa.

—Señora, asesinaron a un hombre hace menos de una semana y el asesino podría estar alojado en este hotel. De ser así usted estaría acusada de complicidad por no querer dar información al respecto.

—¿Qué quiere? —Bien, comenzaba a cooperar, de hecho la mujer se había puesto de pie y había dejado la revista de lado.

—Hablar con ese inquilino y de no estar, ingresar a su cuarto, supongo que como en todo hotel tendrá una llave extra.

—Sí —respondió la señora con desgano tomando una llave de un cajón.

El hindú emprendió la marcha en compañía de la regordeta mujer, atravesando las puertas de las habitaciones todas enumeradas, escuchando gritos en algunos casos, risas, música y la algarabía de la gente alojada allí.

Llegaron ante la habitación cinco, casi al final del pasillo, y Shaka miró a la mujer preguntándole con los ojos si era allí. La señora asintió con el cigarrillo en la boca y el rubio golpeó la puerta recibiendo un "enseguida" muy masculino. ¡Perfecto! Habían dado con él, la señora observó al hombre y preguntó con voz cansina.

—¿Puedo irme? —Cuando el hindú asintió la señora prácticamente desapareció.

Shaka solo esperó unos segundos más y un hombre pelirrojo de altura bastante considerable, vestido tan solo con un pantalón deportivo, abrió la puerta secándose con una toalla la cabellera corta. Pelirrojo. El rubio recordó la descripción de la mesera.

—¿Sí? —El muchacho joven, bastante atractivo y varonil se desconcertó, no solo por la belleza del hindú, tan exótico, sino porque jamás lo había visto en vida y no solía recibir visitas. Shaka como siempre se valió de su credencial como respuesta.

—Necesito hacerle un par de preguntas. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó y sin esperar respuesta se metió.

—Pues, sí. Adelante. Disculpa el desorden.

El rubio se sintió extraño, hacía tiempo que nadie lo tuteaba. Tanta presencia le daba su credencial que había olvidado que era relativamente joven para la clase de empleo que desarrollaba.

—¿Usted conocía a Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto? —investigó el hindú ahogando una risa interna, tantas horas con Muu y comenzaba a comportarse como él— Shura —corrigió a lo último.

—Pues... sí, pero primero —dijo el hombre terminando de secarse el cabello— toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Shaka se sintió aún más incómodo que al principio, nunca nadie lo había intimidado de esa forma en su propio terreno de preguntas y respuestas. Era su propio juego, le llamaba la atención notar la pasividad en el otro, la mayoría de las personas interrogadas hablaban nerviosas o con temor; por más que fueran inocentes, el terror de verse involucrados no les permitía actuar con suma naturalidad.

—No, gracias —respondió el rubio tomando asiento, corriendo con la mano previamente un montículo de ropa y libros— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó sin mirarlo, concentrado en una pequeña agenda negra sobre una mesilla.

—Aioria Leónidas. —El sujeto enmarcó una sonrisa muy hechizante.

—Shaka Singh, mucho gusto. Quería hacerle un par de preguntas respecto a un hombre —retomó el hindú, molesto por titubear.

—Sí, Shura. —Aioria desapareció por una puerta y volvió a los segundos con una jarra de agua y dos vasos—. No sé, quizás prefieras café u otra cosa.

—No, gracias, no bebo mucho café. Y ya le dije que no deseo nada. —Comenzaba a molestarle a Shaka la presencia y la actitud del hombre, tanta despreocupación y soltura.

—No me trates de usted, que fácil tenemos la misma edad —pidió Leónidas con seriedad.

—Lo siento, es parte de mi trabajo —aclaró con tono áspero—. ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía con Shura? Admitió conocerlo.

—Pues... —iba a responder, pero frunció la frente e investigó— ¿A qué te refieres con el tipo de relación? Tú... —Hizo un gesto nervioso con las manos— ¿Algo carnal? ¿De ese tipo?

—Cuando hablo de relación —Shaka lanzó una pequeña y sarcástica risa de incredulidad—, me refiero al tipo de amistad o relación que mantenían.

—Ah, bueno. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, éramos amigos de la infancia. Íbamos juntos al club del colegio, más allá de compartir clases distintas. Así lo conocí —asintió—. Pero con el tiempo, desde ya, las cosas no siguieron avanzando y la amistad quedó estancada. Sobre todo cuando él se mudó aquí.

—¿Supo de lo ocurrido? —preguntó el rubio con perspicacia.

—Lo del robo. Sí. —Las facciones de Aioria se ensombrecieron por un momento, dándole un aspecto aún más masculino que antes.

—¿Cómo se enteró? —Siguió con las preguntas que él denomina decisivas, pues dependiendo del tipo de respuesta podía encontrar la verdad escondida detrás de la mentira.

—Por el noticiero. No quise acercarme, temí que... no sé, su familia… no la trato desde hace tiempo y como yo siempre de adolescente estuve en cosas turbias, pues... no les agradaba y...

—¿Cosas turbias?

—Drogas, alcohol, esas cosas... típicas de un adolescente. Pero ya maduré —finalizó con una amplia sonrisa—. Él siempre fue un chico bueno, aplicado, educado y correcto, por eso sus padres no me guardaban aprecio.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Sabe qué día murió?

—Sinceramente… no. Y no quise saberlo.

—El mismo día que usted tomó un café con él en Telonius —soltó el rubio y el pelirrojo bajó la vista al suelo, quizás dolido o sintiéndose culpable de haber sido el último en verlo.

—¿Yo fui el último en verlo?

—Eso es lo que trato de averiguar. —El hindú sonrió ante la pregunta, desde ya que si fuera el último en verlo por ende era el asesino—. ¿Qué habló esa mañana con él?

—¿Podemos? —balbuceó Aioria tragando saliva— ¿Podemos salir un momento a caminar? Te contaré lo que me acuerdo, pero necesito salir.

Shaka se asombró por la petición, pero por supuesto que accedió, no tenía nada en contra de salir un poco de esa habitación con olor a humedad y tabaco. Se puso de pie y el muchacho tomó un pantalón que estaba en el respaldo de una silla, se quitó con naturalidad el deportivo que llevaba puesto dejando ver sus formadas piernas y un trasero levantado quizás por la gimnasia.

Un bóxer negro era lo único que lo cubría. Se colocó el pantalón de jean, se sentó en el sillón para ponerse unas zapatillas negras, tomo una camiseta blanca y finalizó con la preparación agarrando una billetera para colocarla en el bolsillo trasero.

Junto al hombre rubio vestido tan elegante con un pantalón negro de traje y una camiseta piqué de color azul Francia, salió a la calle. Desentonaban demasiado. Caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, rumbo a la ciudad, hasta que Shaka decidió hablar.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Necesito comprar el almuerzo.

—Iremos en mi coche. —Dio la vuelta y enfiló al estacionamiento, Aioria lo siguió detrás y subió del lado del acompañante.

—Es raro. Digo... —pronunció el pelirrojo sacando un brazo por la ventanilla— que alguien tan joven y tan apuesto se dedique a esto.

Shaka no chocó de puro milagro, en sus casi diez años de trabajo nunca había escuchado algo similar y menos de un hombre. Algo en su interior le decía que su masculinidad peligraba ante ese hombre de gustos particulares.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño?

—Es que siempre me los imaginé gordos, comiendo rosquillas, fumando y bebiendo café de una taza descartable —explicó y el rubio no pudo evitar echarse a reír con ganas, vaya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía—. Además podrías ser modelo. O actor de novelas —agregó Leónidas y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al ver las mejillas de su acompañante hinchadas por la risa.

—Tuve mi primer caso a los veintidós años. Era joven. Y ya llevo siete en esto.

—¿Y qué se te dio por elegir este tipo de profesión?

—Disculpa, pero no es de mí de quien quiero hablar. Responde mis preguntas, es importante —desvió la conversación.

—Progresamos, ahora me tuteas. Bien —bromeó Aioria—. Solo me da curiosidad verte en esto, nada más. Perdón, suelo ser curioso como un gato.

Curioso como un gato y quizás astuto como uno. El pelirrojo no pudo responder ninguna de las preguntas porque ya habían llegado a un supermercado, bajaron juntos y entraron enfilándose hacia las góndolas de comida.

—Esa mañana —retomó Leónidas la conversación— fuimos a tomar un café y hablamos de nuestras vidas. Hacía años que no nos comunicábamos.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de cuarto? —investigó Shaka recordando ese detalle, extraño detalle, acaso ¿tenía algo que ocultar o fue una movida para esconderse? Algo tonto, si así era.

—Mucha humedad y soy alérgico a ella, además las cañerías no funcionaban bien, le pedí a la señora que me pasara de cuarto y lo hizo. ¿Por?

—Por nada, sigue: ¿Lo notaste preocupado? ¿Te comentó algo fuera de lo normal?

—¿Fuera de lo normal? Sí, que iba a casarse —respondió y de nuevo el rubio rompió a reír, pero recordando su trabajo tosió incómodo por mostrarse tan suelto y adoptó de manera buscar una postura más seria—. Yo estoy aquí de paso, así que intente buscarlo para poder pasar unos días con él —comentó Aioria metiendo en una cesta un par de latas, siguieron caminando y hablando entre góndolas y gente.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy... un trotamundos, digamos. No tengo lugar fijo, me gusta viajar y con el dinero de mi familia puedo darme ese gusto. Decidí venir a Atenas porque sabía que lo encontraría aquí.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De ningún lado, nací aquí si esa es tu pregunta y antes de venir estuve en Milo.

—Volvamos con Shura —propuso Shaka—. ¿Hablaron de sus vidas? ¿No te comentó sobre alguien, algún enemigo o alguien con quien tuviera problemas?

—Él tenía que trabajar ese día, así que no hablamos mucho. Fue más lo que yo hablé que lo que le dejé hablar, es mi costumbre; así que quedamos en vernos. —finalizó con una sonrisa pícara—. Ya estoy, vamos a la caja.

—¿Eso almorzarás? —investigó el rubio horrorizado al ver helado, embutidos, pan y alguna que otra lata de picadillo.

—Pues... no sé cocinar, no me gusta y además no tengo a nadie que me cocine. —De nuevo le regaló una sonrisa cautivante. El hindú dejó de lado su obsesión por la alimentación sana y siguió con las preguntas.

—Shura recibió una llamada a la noche, horas antes de su asesinato. El teléfono corresponde a esta zona.

—Yo lo llamé —dijo Aioria despejando dudas al respecto.

—¿De qué hablaron?

—De vernos. Él me dijo que estaba libre los fines de semana. Eso nada más, no pudimos hablar mucho porque estaba apurado; no sé por qué, no me dijo.

—¿Tienes celular?

—Estoy en contra de la dominación tecnológica. —El pelirrojo dejó en claro su postura anti modernización y otra vez Shaka se encontraba sonriéndole con naturalidad y despreocupación— ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías pensado llamarme para invitarme a salir? —investigó Leónidas con un tono sensual y sonrió divertido al ver la incomodidad en el otro. Sí, no cabían dudas, pensó Shaka: Justo a él le tocaba un sospechoso homosexual—. No soy gay, si te estás preguntando eso —soltó Aioria de la nada y su compañero palideció—. Te descubrí —ronroneó.

—No me preguntaba eso —mintió perdiendo la mirada.

—Sí, lo pensabas.

—Que no.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ya basta. No importa eso —interrumpió Shaka de manera abrupta y luego de que Aioria pagara la mercadería fueron hasta el coche y de nuevo se dirigieron al hotel.

El rubio se mantuvo todo el trayecto en silencio, quizás incómodo por la despreocupada forma de ser del otro. Aioria, divertido, lo miraba de reojo, y cuando el hindú había tomado coraje, dispuesto a hacerle más preguntas sonó su celular.

—Hola, estoy manejando. ¿Seiya? Sí. Enseguida voy. —Shaka cortó y observó a su acompañante, ya habían llegado al estacionamiento del hotel barato.

—¿Trabajo?

—Afortunadamente sí.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó Aioria abriendo la puerta del coche, el tono de pregunta fue como si se tratara del tipo de pregunta de una pareja o de un enamorado. A pesar de su incomodidad Shaka le respondió.

—No podrás salir del país ni de la región, al menos por el momento. Lo siento trotamundos.

—¿Soy sospechoso?

—Todos lo son, todos sus cercanos, hasta que no se encuentre al verdadero culpable.

—Lo entiendo, pero... eso quiere decir que nos volveremos a ver.

El rubio en respuesta cerró de un portazo la puerta del acompañante estirando el cuerpo, colocó los cambios y salió del estacionamiento. El pelirrojo se quedó viéndolo marcharse, de pie y con la bolsa de productos en la mano. Shaka negó con la cabeza y lo más rápido que su moral se lo permitió se dirigió a su oficina.

Manejó por las calles con una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior, o mejor sería decir que él se sentía extraño, pues no recordaba haberse divertido tanto con alguien, ya sea por sus ocurrencias, su forma de ser o lo que fuera. Si bien con Muu mantenía una buena amistad, al tener los dos el mismo estilo de humor parco, era raro encontrarse riendo a carcajadas. Shaka intentó quitarse de encima esa sensación extraña para llegar cuanto antes a su empleo y concentrarse en ello. Una vez allí se encontró en la puerta de su oficina con el joven Seiya vestido de manera formal, con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Se acercó a él y lo saludó.

—Aquí tiene —el muchacho le ofreció con gentileza un papel—, ahí está la dirección de la compañía; sé que es fácil hallarla en el directorio, pero no es fácil dar con la de la oficina de la jefa de él. Encontrará más información sobre Shura. Por lo que averigüé él mantenía amistad con algunos empleados del lugar.

—Gracias, Seiya. Te debo unas cuantas. —Shaka releyó el papel y lo guardó—. ¿Qué sabes de Muu?

—Que viene hacia aquí con cara de pocos amigos —respondió Kido mirando sobre el hombro del rubio. El hindú volteó y en efecto su amigo venía por el pasillo echando humo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca explicó su descontento.

—Di con el desgraciado, pero no lo detuvieron por falta de pruebas ¡ _Ja_! Falta de pruebas.

—Tranquilízate —con una mano en el hombro condujo a su compañero dentro de la oficina.

—Lo que sucede es que el muy... hijo de su madre, es una figura política muy importante. ¿Recuerdas el caso de corrupción en la campaña de los Solo?

—Ajá.

—Bueno, el mismo desgraciado. ¡Y dicen que no hay pruebas! Pero no descansaré hasta verlo encerrado.

—Das miedo, Muu —se sinceró Shaka y era cierto, el muy tranquilo hombre exótico daba pavor cuando manifestaba sus enojos y eso en rara vez ocurría, solo cuando algo en verdad lo sobrepasaba.

—¡Dios! —Se dejó caer en el sillón y se llevó una mano a la frente— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien. Hablé con el hombre pelirrojo que mencionó la camarera —contó y Muu se incorporó curioso para prestarle más atención.

—¿Es él?

—No lo sé, no parece un asesino; pero es algo extraño... no se comporta como debería comportarse un sospechoso, sin embargo es quien más cerca ha estado de Shura el día de su muerte.

—Que no te asombre, un asesino muchas veces es alguien inteligente, precavido y astuto... Claro, cuando es un asesino que planea minuciosamente dicho asesinato, la excepción es cuando el asesinato ocurre por una emoción violenta.

—Lo sé, Muu.

—¿Me contarás?

—Por supuesto, pero antes debo ir hasta la empresa Bervatim.

—¿Me dejas en la Casa de Gobierno?

—¿Aún no te repararon el coche? —preguntó el rubio con una tenue sonrisa y se puso de pie para ir hasta la puerta. Su compañero negó con decepción y siguió a su amigo— Dime, ¿cómo está tu potus?

—En perfectas condiciones, tiene un brote nuevo —respondió Muu obviando la burla de su compañero.

En el coche el hindú le relató a su amigo los detalles importantes de la conversación con Aioria, obviando algunos pormenores por necesidad y pudor, ya que no le iba a contar sus inclinaciones. Quizás por vergüenza, aunque Shaka prefería creer que era por considerarlo innecesario. Por un acuerdo mutuo hicieron una parada para almorzar. Siempre a deshora, pero era importante tener algo en sus estómagos antes de continuar con el trabajo.

Cuando Shaka dejó a su amigo en el lugar estipulado se dirigió a la empresa Bervatim y aunque la conocía de nombre jamás imaginó encontrarse con un monstruo de tales magnitudes. Estacionó, bajó del coche y se encaminó hasta la entrada en donde un oficial interceptó su paso, el hindú mostró su omnipotente credencial y pidió hablar con el dueño o el jefe del lugar. Dándole indicaciones a una dama, Shaka fue conducido por el ascensor en silencio hasta un elegante salón en donde una puerta de doble hoja se abrió de par en par.

—Pase, señor. Enseguida lo atiende —indicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Su color de cabello y dicha mueca le trajo el recuerdo del hombre llamado Aioria Leónidas.

En la oficia, la persona sentada en la silla giró para ver a su visita y qué sorpresa se llevó Shaka al notar que era una mujer y no un hombre el que manejaba todo, acaso ¿las mujeres no podían? Desde ya que sí, solo que esperaba encontrarse a un hombre gordo, bebiendo wishky y fumando un habano, gritándole a todos sus empleados, en lugar de una bella mujer de pelo morado y de rostro serio.

Aquel porte y ese color de cabello le trajo de nuevo a la memoria otra persona: su compañero de trabajo Muu Fleischman. Por algún extraño motivo o por alguna jugarreta de su mente, los dos sujetos evocados se le cruzaron produciéndole un inusual sentimiento de agobio. Fue como revolver el pasado dormido, escondido y a medias olvidado.

—Mucho gusto, señora... señorita —se corrigió a último momento al hacer la inspección de dedo.

—¿Qué necesita? —cuestionó la dama con tono arisco.

—Información —pregunta áspera, respuesta áspera.


	2. Chapter 2

—Soy quien investiga el caso de Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto, alias Shura —agregó mostrando su siempre presente credencial; su mejor aliada en esos casos peliagudos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Shaka Singh. ¿El suyo?

—Saori Kido. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —repentinamente la mujer había cambiado de actitud y sus facciones endurecidas se relajaron.

—Bien, pensé que no iba a querer cooperar —se sinceró Shaka, una de sus cualidades era ser muy franco.

—Pensé que de nuevo venían por el caso de enriquecimiento ilícito. Es que me tienen hasta la coronilla con eso —confesó Saori con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Disculpe. _Kido_ … —citó recordando— ¿tiene algo que ver con Seiya Kido?

—Ah... —espetó la mujer con tono de hartazgo—. Ni me mencione a mi primo. Trabaja con usted, ¿cierto?

—Pues sí —respondió el hindú asombrado por la reacción—. Es un buen chico, astuto aunque algo atolondrado.

—Todo un caso en la familia.

¿Para qué decirle a un desconocido que el tan mentado Seiya Kido había sido desheredado por completo a causa de sus inclinaciones homosexuales? Tampoco tenía sentido contarle a un perfecto desconocido que ella había sido casi como una prometida.

Había tenido que ir contra toda su familia para poder estar con Seiya, pero este no había tenido mejor idea que descubrir, en esos días fatídicos, sus verdaderas inclinaciones sexuales. No quería saber nada de Seiya, no quería ni oír mencionar su nombre.

—Bien, pero igual, no he venido a hablar de él.

—Shura… era un buen empleado —pronunció Saori con una tenue sonrisa.

—Sabe que lo asesinaron hace más de una semana.

—Sí, lo sé, por supuesto. —La muchacha quitó unos papeles de su escritorio.

—¿Cómo era su relación con los otros empleados?

—Buena, aunque Shura no era de hacer sociales. Se podría decir que era un empleado aplicado y respetuoso, de hecho, debido a su capacidad le propuse un ascenso a cambio de quedarse. En España iban a darle un puesto en una de las sucursales, pero yo le prometí mucho más.

—¿Y él se mostró interesado?

—Desde ya —respondió girando en la silla, se balanceaba nerviosa de derecha a izquierda con mucha sutileza—. Hasta llegó a confesarme que había hablado con su novia sobre la posibilidad de casarse y quedarse a vivir aquí, pero ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. Por lo que me dijo Shura, la muchacha era muy humilde y muy apegada a su familia y su tierra, y que por eso le sería algo difícil convencerla.

—Por lo que oigo tenía una amistad con el fallecido.

—No tanto como una amistad. Ha sido un empleado desde que mi abuelo lo contrató cuando yo era una adolescente y estaba aquí de cadete. Cuando mi abuelo falleció ocupé un cargo superior, recién este año estoy aquí. Pero lo conocía a Shura desde hacía más de unos seis años. No, más, él fue empleado de aquí por casi nueve años. —Se sorprendió al hacer cuentas—. Estuvo antes que yo.

—Es una jefa joven.

—Tengo veintitrés años, pero también la capacidad —dijo Saori autosuficiente elevando la barbilla.

—No lo dudo. —Vaya que no, aparentemente los Kido sí que tenían capacidad en lo que se desempeñaban—. Supongo que conocía muy bien a Shura. ¿Podría decirme si en el último tiempo lo vio extraño, nervioso o asustado?

—Nervios desde ya, iba a casarse. Además yo le propuse un aumento de sueldo y de status.

—¿Mantuvo alguna discusión con alguien?

—Dios —exclamó la dama sorprendiendo al hombre—; sí, pero era cosa de todos los días. Saga Mileto lleva en esta empresa más tiempo que la que llevaba él y se conocían. Hubo roces estos años entre ellos, pero… nada llamativo. Hasta me atrevo a decir que eran estrechos amigos, se tenían estima y confianza.

—¿Tenía amistades aquí?

—Solo con los hermanos Mileto —contestó Saori—. Saga y Kanon. La amistad con Kanon era más pacífica, solían irse juntos en coche cuando terminaba la jornada.

—Interesante —pronunció Shaka débilmente—. ¿Podría hablar con ellos dos?

—Pues, lo dudo... les he dado vacaciones desde ayer, por dos semanas.

—¿A los dos?

La dama asintió. Aquello al rubio le llamó profundamente la atención. ¿Por qué tomarse vacaciones luego del asesinato de uno de sus compañeros? O mejor dicho ¿de qué querían escapar? Antes de sacar conjeturas erróneas investigó con cautela.

—¿Le comentaron si tenían pensado salir del país? —Formuló de nuevo la pregunta— ¿Les dijo a dónde irían de vacaciones?

—Pues no, quizás solo las pidieron para descansar del trabajo. Hacía un año que ninguno de los dos se las tomaba —expresó Saori con tono obvio.

—Claro —volvió a pronunciar Shaka para su interior—. ¿Podría darme la dirección de sus casas? —preguntó y Saori endureció las facciones. El rubio comprendió que eso no sería algo fácil de conseguir, por eso agregó—: Realmente es necesario, se trata del asesinato de Shura.

—¿Puedo darle esa información? —investigó con sagacidad.

—Sin una orden tiene todo el derecho de negarse, pero... también corre el riego de estar implicada en el asesinato. De ser condenada por cómplice, guardar información...

—Está bien, entendí —interrumpió la muchacha—. Viven juntos —explicó levantándose de su silla para caminar hasta un fichero.

Por primera vez Shaka pudo estudiar la esbelta figura de la bella dama, llevaba un vestido blanco bastante escotado y si bien era largo eso le daba elegancia y contrastaba con ese escote pecaminoso. Saori revisó en un cajón hasta que encontró la dichosa dirección, luego de traspasarlo a un papel se lo dio al hombre. Shaka observó la dirección e intentó recrear un mapa en su mente, pues bien, estaba a veinte minutos en coche.

—Muchas gracias. Shura se lo agradece —pronunció el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Estrechó la fina mano de la mujer, quien le sonrió con calidez y antes de partir le pidió por favor que la mantuviese al tanto de todo, y que si necesitaba algo que no dudara en pedir su ayuda. Al final, pensó el hindú, Saori no resultó ser tan bruja como aparentaba.

Cuando salió a la calle, Shaka notó que el sol ya se había ido. Ni cuenta se había dado del paso del tiempo, encerrado allí con Saori Kido. Miró su reloj de pulsera y supuso que Calista ya estaría haciendo la cena. Debatió con su conciencia sobre ir a la casa de los hermanos o irse finalmente a la suya y acabar por ese día con la jornada laboral. Viendo la situación optó por lo segundo, no sin antes llamar a Muu para pedirle el favor que le averiguase todo sobre Saga y Kanon Mileto, sin olvidar el detalle de mantenerlos vigilados por si intentaban tomarse unas _vacaciones_ fuera del país. Hecho eso y más tranquilo con su consciencia, obedeció a su estómago y continuó camino hasta su casa. Además estaba cansado y quería darse una buena ducha de agua tibia.

Llegó a la cochera de su casa y estacionó, pero se quedó unos segundos en el auto respirando pausadamente y con la cabeza estirada hacia atrás. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil la vuelta a casa. Decidió bajó del vehículo y entrar a su hogar. Encontró a Calista de espaldas sentada en el sillón con su hermoso cabello, negro como la noche, desparramado en el respaldo, leyendo una revista con la televisión prendida.

La muchacha volteó y miró con frialdad a su marido para luego esbozar un—: Llegas tarde.

—Tuve trabajo —respondió el hindú desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa.

—La cena está en el microondas, pensé que te ibas a quedar toda la noche afuera —se disculpó la mujer con tono parco para luego volver a la lectura.

—No hay problema, ahora me la caliento.

Shaka caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el artefacto encontrando allí la cena, suspiró rendido y volvió a cerrar la puerta, el hambre se había esfumado y observando la situación volvió al comedor.

—Iré a bañarme y luego me acostaré —se quedó de pie esperando respuesta, que llegó tarde con un asentimiento débil de cabeza por parte de Calista.

Sin más, el hombre subió las escaleras y se dio un buen y necesario baño de agua tibia, analizando en su cabeza lo hablado con Saori Kido sobre los hermanos Mileto. Cuando terminó de bañarse se dirigió a su habitación con la toalla atada a la cintura y el pelo húmedo, se colocó el piyama y se acostó, borrando momentáneamente ese sentimiento agobiante de soledad y desprecio. En ese último tiempo prefería estar en su trabajo que en su propia casa, por lo menos allí se sentía útil y solía sonreír producto de las ocurrencias de Muu.

Muu… ¿qué sería de él? ¿Estaría regando su potus y hablándole con voz tierna? Antes de caer dormido, Shaka rió ante esa idea. Sus vidas solitarias, en algún punto, se asemejaban.

**(…)**

Al otro día Shaka llegó a su oficina desesperado por seguir con el caso. En el camino arrastró a un alegre Muu hasta dicho lugar, alborozado por haber conseguido las malditas pruebas necesarias para inculpar a un privilegiado de la ley. Sin dudas sintió aquello como un logro personal y no le importaron las amenazas de muerte que había recibido en esos días, vaya que no, solo quería atrapar a ese mal nacido y así fue.

—Entonces, si ya estás libre me acompañarás. —Más que una pregunta por parte de Shaka había sido como una orden.

—¿Por qué te empecinas en arrastrarme a todo? —se quejó con buen humor y llevó las manos a su cintura en señal de falso enojo.

—Tú eres más inteligente que yo, Muu. Te das cuenta de cosas que yo no logro comprender en su momento. Contigo todo cobra sentido y de alguna forma sabes cuándo alguien miente y cuándo no.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero te recuerdo que a ti te dieron el caso, no a mí. Será por algo, ¿no? Y deja de ser tan lisonjero, sueltas todo eso para convencerme.

—Por favor, esta entrevista es importante. Los hermanos sobre los que te comenté se tomaron vacaciones después de la muerte de Shura y por lo que averiguó Seiya tenían pensado irse fuera del país, a Japón. Eso es sospechoso, así que acompáñame —volvió a pedir el hindú tomando la llave del coche y una fina carpeta.

—Con la única condición de que después tú pagues la cena o merienda, o lo que sea a la hora que terminemos —aclaró Muu caminando a su lado, indicándole así que ya había aceptado.

—Está bien.

—En un restaurante, quiero comer comida y no chatarra.

—Muy bien, trato hecho; pero ven conmigo. Necesito tu mente. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

—Claro, por eso estás conmigo, ¿no? —bromeó Muu— Solo por interés.

Shaka rió débilmente y ya en la cochera del edificio subieron a su auto y salieron a la calle. Hablaron durante el trayecto sobre todo lo ocurrido. A pesar de que el caso era del rubio, Muu prácticamente también lo sentía suyo, tantos detalles en los que estaba al tanto que de manera inevitable se había involucrado tanto como el hindú, además le había tomado manía a eso de decir "Fernando Julio cabrera Pinto" y hacía mucho que no lo decía.

Llegaron frente a una pintoresca casa, sencilla, pero muy moderna. Sin plantas o flores, pero grande y algo ostentosa, sin llegar a serlo por completo. Shaka bajó del coche con Muu y caminaron hasta la entrada, tocaron timbre y luego de un rato escucharon un "¡Ahí va!". No pasaron segundos que la puerta se abrió y lo primero que hizo el rubio fue presentar su credencial ante ese hombre de cabellos azul y alborotado que lo miraba extrañado.

—¡Saga! —gritó el hombre al voltear— ¡Ven aquí! —demandó abriendo la puerta de par en par.

—¿Qué pasa? —Otro hombre idéntico apareció desconcertando a los oficiales.

—Mellizos —esbozó Muu señalándolos.

—Gemelos —corrigió el recién llegado—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Oficiales —le respondió su hermano mirándolo de manera inquisidora. ¿Ahora que había hecho? Saga arqueó una ceja fingiendo inocencia.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Saga Mileto —se presentó como correspondía— y él es mi hermano Kanon. ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

—Ustedes eran compañeros de Shura, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Shaka metiéndose en la casa sin ser invitado.

—Así es —respondió Kanon.

—¿Quién es el mayor? —preguntó Muu desubicándose, pero era mejor instalar un clima ameno para conseguir resultados positivos. Kanon iba a responder, pero su hermano se le adelanto con una galante sonrisa.

—Yo soy el mayor.

—Por unos segundos —acotó el supuesto menor.

—¿Viven juntos? —preguntó el rubio investigando la casa en desorden. Era un caos de ropa, libros, CD, ceniceros, botellas y comida rancia.

—Pues sí, es más económico —respondió Kanon—, además tenemos gustos similares así que nos llevamos bien.

—No mientas —se quejó Saga frunciendo el ceño—, nos llevamos como perro y gato.

—¿Se enteraron del asesinato de Shura?

—¿Asesinato? —se extrañó Kanon— ¿No había sido un robo?

—Disculpa mi atuendo —pidió un sonriente hermano mayor hablando con Muu, ambos parecían algo apartados de la realidad.

—No te preocupes, estás en tu casa después de todo. —Muu escudriñó el torso bien formado de ese hombre y por el pantalón deportivo que llevaba puesto recién se despertaba o no tenía pensado ni siquiera calzarse.

El hindú conocía perfectamente a su amigo, fue por eso que supo que lo había perdido, carraspeó para llamarle la atención, pero tuvo que decir su nombre en voz alta para conseguirlo. ¡Dios! ¿Justo ahora le tenía que pasar eso?

—Lo siento —le susurró Muu a su amigo y Saga sonrió con picardía.

—Nos habían dicho que fue un intento de robo y que se resistió —continuó Kanon con ligero asombro.

—No fue un robo —corrigió Shaka buscando dónde sentarse.

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —preguntó Saga en general, pero solo mirando a ese exótico hombre de cabello morado.

—Agua, por favor —pidió el rubio suspirando en señal de hartazgo.

Kanon escondió la mirada. Había pensado en pedir disculpas por parte de su hermano, ya que era obvio el tipo de inclinación que tenía, pero desistió al ver que el otro oficial no parecía estar ofendido o algo por el estilo.

—Gracias —susurró Muu bajando la vista al suelo. El mayor de los gemelos desapareció por la cocina y volvió con una jarra y dos vasos. Le sirvió primero a Muu y luego al compañero de este.

—¿Y por qué lo asesinaron? —siguió preguntando Kanon.

—¿A quién asesinaron? —investigó Saga alarmado por esa palabra.

El hindú cerró sus ojos y se frotó la sien, fue Muu quien se adelantó cobrando raciocinio, necesario para seguir adelante; pero no era su culpa, jamás imaginó que iba a cruzarse con un griego de esas cualidades. Se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

—Asesinaron a Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto. —Había extrañado _tanto_ decirlo.

—¡Vaya! Hace años que nadie lo llamaba así —comentó Kanon.

—¿Las razones? —pronunció Shaka— Es lo que intentamos averiguar.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarles? —Ofreció Saga sentándose en el sillón y haciéndole compañía a los tres.

—Respondiendo preguntas —contestó el rubio acomodándose mejor y dejando el vaso sobre una pequeña mesa.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tenían con Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto? —investigó Muu cauteloso, yendo despacio, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima al mayor de los griegos.

—Pues, éramos compañeros de trabajo —respondió el menor de los gemelos.

—¿Solo compañeros? —se extrañó el hindú.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —investigó Saga con astucia.

—Pues por lo que tenemos entendido —se adelantó Muu echando el cuerpo hacia delante—, ustedes tres eran amigos.

—Sí, desde ya. Años trabajando juntos —aclaró Kanon asintiendo reiteradas veces—. Solíamos tomar unas copas, salir del trabajo e ir en el coche de uno u otro, encontrarnos en el gimnasio, reuniones, fiestas del trabajo... esas cosas, nada del otro mundo.

—Se tomaron vacaciones —soltó Shaka dándole espacio a los dos interrogados de responder, los hermanos se miraron y fue Saga quien habló.

—Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

Por lo visto, por el tipo de preguntas y respuestas, Muu había vislumbrado que esos dos griegos no eran para nada sonsos y sabían por dónde venía la mano; por ese motivo habló sin más rodeos.

—Se tomaron vacaciones luego de la muerte de Julio Fernando Cabrera Pinto y tenían pensado irse del país.

—Sí, nos tomamos las vacaciones porque estábamos cansados y en parte, créase o no, nos afectó la muerte de Shura —aclaró Kanon algo ofendido—, era nuestro amigo a fin de cuentas.

—Ahora son amigos —pronunció Shaka—. Antes solo eran compañeros de trabajo y ahora amigos. Y pensaban irse a Japón —remarcó.

—Pues, sí. ¿Es un delito querer salir del país? —se molestó el mayor.

—No, desde ya que no —contestó Muu.

—Bastante conque ayer a la noche nos quitaron el pasaporte en el aeropuerto sin darnos una explicación coherente —siguió Saga con el mismo tono—. Ahora lo entiendo —asintió enfadado. A su lado Kanon miró el reloj de pared y le susurró.

—Saga, se nos hace tarde —dijo el girego y Shaka arqueó las cejas mirando con una mirada inquisidora a los hermanos. ¿Intentaban escaparse? En apariencias sí, ya que Saga se había puesto de pie.

—Yo iré a cambiarme, tenemos cosas que hacer —avisó el mayor y Muu observó a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿No piensan responder mis preguntas? —investigó el rubio con recelo, Saga ni siquiera respondió, ya se había metido en su cuarto.

—Con mucho gusto —concedió Kanon—, pero tenemos una vida y hay cosas por hacer.

—Tenemos la leve sospecha —pronunció Muu pausadamente— de que buscan escapar de nosotros.

—No es cierto —dijo Saga volviendo de su habitación en un suspiro, ya vestido con otro pantalón deportivo, una camiseta y zapatillas negras—. Responderemos a todas sus preguntas... pero otro día —contestó y con astucia agregó—: No nos pueden detener por no querer responder hoy. —Y eso era cien por ciento cierto, cuando Kanon se puso de pie para seguir a su gemelo mayor, Shaka también se puso de pie y con voz firme les aclaró.

—Mañana, sin falta, a la mañana. Kanon Mileto queda citado para ir a mi oficina. —Buscó una tarjeta y se la extendió—. Esta es la dirección, oficina seis.

—Yo a la mañana no puedo —argumentó Saga y el rubio comenzaba a hartarse de ese par.

—No importa, a la tarde, después de la hora del almuerzo. Si no van, presentaré cargos en su contra por poseer información y no querer brindarla.

—Bien —concedió Saga abriendo la puerta de calle e invitando con falsa gentileza a los dos hombres a marcharse.

—Todo un gusto —dijo Muu por cortesía y el mayor le sonrió.

Shaka ni los miró y así se dividieron en dos grupos. Los hermanos se metieron en su cochera mientras que el rubio y su compañero fueron hasta el coche estacionado frente a la casa. El hindú no solía molestarse, pero la manera en que cerró la puerta de su propio choche, haciéndola prácticamente giratoria le indicaba al otro su estado de ánimo.

—Tranquilo —susurró Muu—, no los podemos detener sin una orden y mucho menos sin pruebas de que hayan cometido un delito.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy furioso, porque si es por mí los encierro de por vida. Son muy sospechosos.

—Te molesta cuando alguien no quiere prestarte atención, es eso —terció Muu con una sonrisa ladina.

—No querer cooperar con información y mostrarse reticente es lo que me molesta. Además ahora desconfío de ellos. ¿O me vas a decir que no buscaban escapar? —exhaló el aire que mantuvo atrapado y encendió el coche para arrancar con una velocidad de muerte.

—Yo creo que se sintieron amenazados por nuestra presencia o bien ofendidos. Y no los veo como sospechosos, aunque bueno... tampoco se habló mucho, pero estoy seguro de que mañana las cosas se aclararán un poco.

—Por Buda, ¿a qué restaurante quieres ir?

—Shaka, son las tres de la tarde —dijo Muu riendo apenas y su celular sonó—. Hola. Sí. Perfecto, bueno, ahora iremos, gracias.

—¿Quién?

—Mi esposa —bromeó.

—Tú no tienes esposa.

—Y nunca la tendría —agregó Muu—. Seiya, era para avisar que los resultados de la autopsia ya están y que vayamos hoy porque la familia pidió el cuerpo de Fernando...

—Ya... —Lo interrumpió Shaka conociéndolo—. Pero de todos modos con el resultado es suficiente, no hace falta el cuerpo.

—¿Aún perdura esa aprensión a ver cadáveres? —investigó divertido y algo vengativo, no era algo usual en él, pero le gustaba torturar a su amigo con ese tema.

—Es que no sé cómo puedes, Muu. Después de ver un cadáver no podré cenar por tres días —se quejó.

—Es importante, recuerda lo que Shion nos dijo hace mucho cuando empezamos en esto: "Los muertos nos hablan" —citó Muu—. Un cadáver puede decirte muchas cosas sobre su muerte, hasta puede decirte quien lo mató.

Hablando sobre lo ocurrido siguieron camino hasta la morgue de la central, apartada del edificio general, pero relativamente cerca. En el transcurso del viaje a Muu se le ocurrió preguntar por Calista, algo de lo que no solían hablar. Debido al pasado Muu se mostraba reticente a hablar de ella o sobre ella, pero hacía mucho que no se lo preguntaba.

—¿Cómo está Calista? ¿Las cosas bien?

—Sí —respondió Shaka de manera cortante y por ese detalle Muu entendió que no quería hablar de ella.

—Hace calor.

—Así es.

Y lo que quedó de camino se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo y aterrador, hasta que Muu lo quebró pidiendo disculpas por no estar atento al principio de la conversación con los griegos. El rubio solo realizó un gesto despreocupado y sonrió. Otro tema del que no quería hablar con su amigo; por fortuna llegaron a la morgue, a un edificio tan lúgubre que iba bien con la temática del lugar. El olor a humedad inundaron sus sentidos cuando ingresaron, el viejo edificio lucia en verdad espantoso, pero eso era solo sugestión, ¿por qué negarlo?

Caminaron por un largo pasillo frío, frenando recién al final del mismo donde un joven de larga cabellera negra, vestido de blanco y que simulaba ser un aterrador carnicero de película de terror, interceptó su paso. Esa larga cabellera negra le trajo el recuerdo de Calista al atormentado hindú.

—Hola, señor Fleischman —saludó el joven con una sonrisa muy amena.

—Hola, Shiryu —correspondió con una sonrisa similar.

—Hola, señor —saludó más serio al acompañante rubio, quien asintió en respuesta—. ¿Vienen por el caso Cabrera?

—Así es —habló Shaka por primera vez desde que llegara al lugar.

—Vengan por aquí.

—Eres muy joven, es la primera vez que te veo —reconoció el rubio y fue Muu quien se adelantó a hablar.

—Es practicante. Dohko le está enseñando a hablar con los muertos.

—Oh... tan joven y eliges una profesión así —expresó el hindú y Shiryu solo sonrió.

Atravesaron distintas salas provistas de camillas y de paredes azulejadas y blancas. Una radio se encontraba prendida en donde la "Para Elisa" sonaba a un decibel bastante alto, Shaka solo tuvo que ver a Dohko abriendo un cuerpo que sintió el estómago revuelto.

—Profesor, los oficiales ya llegaron.

—Oh —reconoció Dohko dejando de lado el cadáver de una niña para prestarle atención a los recién llegados—. Hola, enseguida estoy con ustedes. Shiryu, llévalos hasta donde está el señor Cabrera.

El pelinegro obedeció y condujo por otra sala a los dos hombres prendiendo una luz a su paso que parpadeó un par de veces molestando la vista. Dohko terminó de limpiarse y fue al encuentro de los recién llegados. En una camilla, tapado por una sábana blanca, supuestamente se encontraba Shura y con él innumerables pistas. "Dormido", esperando a ser despertado, a hablar con su cuerpo. Él sería quien les dijera quien lo había matado o por lo menos cómo, aunque no pudiera darles el por qué.

Shaka perdió la mirada y la posó en los azulejos cuando la sábana blanca fue retirada. Era algo extraño, pues si bien ver a una persona muerta en la calle o durante su trabajo no lo impresionaba, la historia era muy distinta allí, en la morgue; pero eso tenía mucho que ver con su pasado y el trauma que le había dejado tener que ser él quien reconociera el cadáver de su abuelo.

—Sin dudas la herida fatal fue el golpe en el occipital —habló Dohko casi en un murmullo, analizando consigo mismo. A su lado Shiryu observaba a su maestro con gran curiosidad.

—¿Tiene alguna herida particular? —investigó Muu al ver que su compañero ni siquiera podía bajar la vista.

—Pues no —reconoció el doctor—, nada que determine que fue una víctima de algún loco. O un asesino serial.

La mayoría de los asesinos seriales o asesinos que mataban por un motivo en especial, tenían el mismo modus operandi para llevar a cabo sus tareas; se comportan de la misma manera con sus víctimas y asesinan de la misma forma. Recientemente en la ciudad había habido un caso de un hombre que mataba mujeres cortándole el abdomen en forma de sonrisa, gracias a las autopsias se supo que ese corte en particular que se veía en todos los cadáveres, eran hechos una vez que la víctima fallecía. ¿Los motivos? Cuando lo atraparon supieron por el mismo asesino que buscaba simbolizar el aborto. Un loco, sin dudas, pero que los hay, los hay.

—Fue un asesinato por emoción violenta —pronunció Shiryu interviniendo por primera vez.

—Vaya que sí —admitió Dohko—. Nunca había visto a una persona tan golpeada, murió a causa de los golpes, o sea, imagínense de qué manera hay que pegarle a una persona para matarla. De seguro esto lo debe haber causado un hombre y por la fuerza empleada se ve que estaba furioso.

—¿Signos de haber utilizado algún objeto contundente? —preguntó Muu jalando la chaqueta de su amigo para traerlo a la realidad.

Luchando consigo mismo, el rubio guió con lentitud la mirada al cadáver, poco a poco, paso a paso. Y cuando lo logró se encontró con un hombre de su edad, como si estuviera profundamente dormido. Aunque la realidad era que estaba bien muerto.

Era la imagen de un hombre de facciones duras y marcadas, su masculinidad inmortal lo atrapó por completo. Por primera vez lo tenía a Shura frente a sus ojos, así que lo examinó con parsimonia.

Inmóvil, frío, pálido... era un cadáver, por ende no había nada allí. Eso era solo una carcasa, un montón de huesos y carne a punto de podrirse, pero eso en un pasado había sido "Shura". Ya no más, lo que veían sus ojos era lo que una vez había sido. El hindú pudo seguir filosofando sobre la vida y la muerte de no ser por la voz de Dohko, que lo trajo a la realidad.

—No, puedo asegurar que estos golpes son completamente físicos. La de la parte occipital me hace dudar pues para romperle el cráneo así se necesita más que fuerza.

—Shura fue hallado sentado contra una pared —pronunció Shaka débilmente interviniendo por primera vez, los tres hombres lo miraron extrañados, como si hubieran olvidado que él estaba allí. Tan concentrados en el alma de la fiesta: Shura, que no repararon en otro invitado.

—¿Y con eso? —preguntó el joven estudiante aún más extrañado, los tres hombres habían dado por hecho algo que él no llegaba a comprender.

—Pues verás, Shiryu —habló Dohko con voz casi paternal—, si fue hallado sentado eso quiere decir que murió así, pudo haberse arrastrado hasta un lugar y fallecer luego, pero por la clase de herida en su cabeza eso es imposible. Nos indica que fue golpeado con fuerza en dicho lugar, quizás pudo haberse arrastrado pero lo dudo porque nadie podría después de tremendo golpe en la cabeza, y para ello se necesita algo sólido. Ni un puño ni el aire pueden causar esta herida fatal, entonces ¿qué es lo único sólido que hay en la escena del crimen?

—No lo sé, no estuve —dijo el estudiante en su inexperiencia.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Dohko—, pero en una casa mínimamente hay paredes y piso.

—Sí —reconoció Shiryu y luego comprendió— ¡Ah! Claro. Fue golpeado contra la pared, su cabeza... el asesino golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

—O el piso —acotó Muu—, pero estamos seguros de que fue contra la pared, por la sangre desparramada, la masa encefálica y la posición del cadáver cuando fue encontrado.

—Su cuerpo tiene signos de lucha —habló de nuevo el rubio observando el cadáver de arriba abajo.

—Sí. Se defendió, desde ya —aclaró Dohko—. Lástima que es hombre, la mayoría de las mujeres suelen rasguñar, arañar, morder... eso nos da más pistas, pero en este caso...

—¿No hallaron nada? —se desilusionó Muu.

—Pues, en sus uñas no hay rastros de piel del victimario. Tampoco se halló cabello del posible asesino, pero su examen toxicológico reveló alcohol y drogas en su sistema.

Al escuchar eso que los desconcertó, Muu y Shaka se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Cómo que drogas? Antes de sacar conjeturas apresuradas, el rubio guió la mirada al joven doctor y este comprendiendo dicha expresión lo aclaró.

—Droga comercial. Lo que me sorprende es la mezcla con el alcohol.

—¿Qué tipo de droga? —se adelantó Muu.

—Shiryu... —concedió el doctor para darle el lugar a su alumno. Haciendo memoria el aludido entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar.

—Paroxetina CIH hemihidrato 22, 77 mg, excipientes: ludipress 193, 23 mg, dióxido de sicilio coloidal 1, 0 mg, almidón glicolato de sodio 12, 0 mg, talco 8, 0 mg, estearato de magnesio 5, 0 mg, hidroxipropilmetilcelulosa 3, 0 mg, polietilenglicol 6000 1, 5 mg, povidona 0, 6 mg, propilenglicol 1, 5 mg y dióxido de titanio 1, 5 mg...

—Bien, Shiryu —sonrió el doctor orgulloso de su alumno, debía ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de recitar de memoria absolutamente todos los prospectos, era un prodigio. Continuó mientras tapaba el cuerpo de la víctima con la sábana blanca—. Paroxetina es un inhibidor potente y especifico de la recaptación neuronal de serotonina, con muy escasa actividad sobre la recaptación de noradrenalina y dopamina neural...

—Eso es un… ¿antidepresivo? —investigó Shaka algo mareado por la exactitud.

—Exactamente —reconoció Dohko—, está indicado para tratamientos de depresión mayor.

—Ah, era un loco importante —reflexionó Muu con cierta gracia.

—También para los tratamientos de los trastornos obsesivos-compulsivos y ataques de pánico con o sin agorafobia —completó el doctor caminando hasta su despacho siendo seguido por su alumno y los otros dos hombres.

—¿Y qué reacciones adversas tiene con el alcohol? —investigó el rubio caminando por un largo pasillo para detenerse en la puerta de ese despacho.

—Ninguna —respondió Dohko con naturalidad—, la paroxetina y el alcohol juntos no incrementan el deterioro de las funciones mentales y motoras, no obstante, como toda medicación psicotrónica, se recomienda no consumir alcohol. Salvo que quieras quedar dado vuelta y sin saber cuál es tu nombre.

—Muchas gracias, Dohko —pronunció Muu con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido muy útil —agregó el hindú dispuesto a irse—. Cualquier cosa que descubra o que sepa, póngase en contacto conmigo, por favor.

—Descuida, lo haré —tranquilizó el doctor sentándose en su silla.

—Adiós, muchacho. —Muu saludó al joven aprendiz.

—Suerte —correspondió.

Sin nada más que hacer allí los hombres marcharon del lugar, de nuevo por el amplio y largo pasillo, hablando entre ellos y sacando conjeturas. Fueron a la oficina para cumplir con el papelerío correspondiente de su trabajo y a una hora determinada partieron hacia un restaurante cercano. Sin más, la tarde murió, Shaka realizó una breve llamada telefónica a su esposa para avisarle que llegaría tarde. No le dio las razones y Calista tampoco preguntó.

Cenaron hablando del caso, como era su costumbre, nunca, ninguno de los dos podía desprenderse del trabajo. Costaba y por más que lo intentaran siempre volvían al mismo punto. La noche se hizo presente y con ella el regreso tortuoso al hogar.

El rubio condujo hasta la casa de su compañero. Era un barrio tranquilo y silencioso, cuando llegaron, como siempre, una pequeña escalinata que daba a una simple puerta era todo lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Quieres bajar a tomar un café? —ofreció Muu con cordialidad.

El hindú sabía que aquello no era conveniente, no recordaba la fecha exacta de la última vez que había pisado la casa de su amigo, hacía ya varios años de eso, pero sí perfectamente lo que había ocurrido.

—No lo creo. Gracias, Muu. Quizás otro día —se disculpó Shaka con suma pena.

—¿Estás seguro? Te presentaré a mi potus —bromeó ya fuera del coche y mirando a su amigo por la ventanilla del acompañante.

—Otro día, me muero de ganas por conocerla —rió sin querer y sin poder evitarlo.

—Adiós. Nos vemos mañana —saludó Muu con un brazo al aire y entró a su casa.

El hindú puso en marcha el coche, observó su reloj de pulsera percatándose de que ya eran las nueve de la noche y arrancó sintiendo poco a poco esa extraña sensación que se apoderaba de él a medida que las cuadras se le hacían terriblemente familiares.

Llegó a su casa y en la puerta de la misma un coche estaba estacionado, dejó su auto en la cochera y con extrañeza bajó para entrar a su hogar justo cuando un muchacho joven salía de su casa y se encaminaba a ese auto estacionado en la entrada, llevaba consigo una pequeña caja de herramientas. Asombrado, quizás algo molesto, cruzó el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta donde Calista se encontraba con la bata puesta.

—¿Quién era? —investigó Shaka con un tono que lindaba entre la desesperación y la furia.

—El chico del cable —contestó con calma y el rubio intentó articular palabra, pero nada salió de su boca.

—El chico del cable —logró pronunciar con incredulidad.

—Sí —afirmó Calista con tono obvio haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su marido—, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Son las nueve de la noche, Calista —respondió mirando de arriba abajo a su mujer.

—Llegó tarde —explicó con despreocupación y caminó hasta la cocina.

—¿Y lo recibiste así? —se horrorizó Shaka señalándola.

—Me estaba bañando y tocó timbre. Tuve que bajar a abrirle. ¿Qué hubieras preferido, que lo atendiera desnuda?

El rubio caminó hasta la sala y prendió la televisión, como si así buscara encontrar una respuesta. Al ver que efectivamente tenían cable de nuevo después de haberse caído la conexión esa mañana, volteó con el control en la mano y se topó con el rostro de satisfacción de Calista.

—No me crees —dijo finalmente con una imperceptible sonrisa de antipatía.

—Sí, claro —susurró el hindú no muy convencido—. ¿Cómo no te voy a creer?

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó Calista dando la vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

—Sí, comí con Muu —respondió Shaka apagando la televisión y dejando el control remoto en la pequeña mesa—. Me voy a bañar.

Con algo de duda el rubio subió las escaleras para quitarse la ropa y darse una ducha, aun esa extraña sensación no lo abandonaba. Llegó a sentirse humillado, insultado, herido en su ego y orgullo masculino. ¿Por qué negar que desconfiaba de Calista? No tuvo otra opción que creerle, era eso o aceptar definitivamente que la relación no daba para más.

Se acostó a dormir junto a ella, quien tenía la luz del velador encendida y un libro en la mano. El rubio tardó en conciliar el sueño, pues no podría quitarse de la cabeza miles de cuestiones, hasta que finalmente, entre el ruido de las hojas al pasar, logró quedarse dormido.

**(…)**

Al otro día despertó con la imagen en la cabeza de un griego en particular, ¿había soñado con él? Por la ventana se dio cuenta que todavía era de noche, se desperezó y se encontró con su mujer profundamente dormida.

Sin hacer ruido se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y aún luego de vestirse la imagen de Aioria Leónidas seguía allí fresca en su mente. En un segundo relacionó esa insistencia mental con lo dialogado el día anterior en la morgue.

Supo que de no seguir su instinto, cosa que siempre hacía, esa extraña sensación no lo abandonaría y aunque no encontraba motivo valedero para no querer ir, esa era su realidad. Por alguna razón no quería tener que volver a ver a ese hombre, pero tendría que ser así ya que el pelirrojo podría ser quien le contara un poco sobre la vida de Shura, sobre su pasado y, de esa manera, relacionarlo el presente.

Sin desayunar, motivado por esa sensación, Shaka salió de su casa cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Encendió el coche y arrancó, eran las ocho de la mañana y había olvidado por completo la cita con uno de los gemelos. Tanto lo había absorbido la imagen de Aioria que todo lo demás se volvió secundario.

Llegó al hotel barato casi sobre las nueve de la mañana, fue directo a la puerta y golpeó, con algo de duda primero, pero luego con firmeza. Una voz adormecida respondió del otro lado algo inentendible. Pasado unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a un Aioria aun soñando.

—Lo siento, por la hora... —se disculpó Shaka. El griego volteó para mirar el reloj de pared.

—Son las nueve casi. Discúlpame a mí, no suelo despertarme temprano. Pasa —invitó con espontaneidad haciéndose a un lado.

El rubio entró encontrando el mismo desorden de antes. El pelirrojo estaba vestido solo con un pantalón deportivo, se metió al baño en donde estuvo un buen rato, para después salir más despierto y presentable.

—Hace frío —tiritó Aioria y buscó una camiseta, se calzó y recién cayó en la cuenta—. Siéntate, dime ¿a qué has venido? ¿Descubriste algo nuevo? —Bostezó largamente entre pregunta y pregunta.

—Pues... no realmente. En realidad vine para hablar contigo sobre el pasado de Shura —confesó sentándose en el sillón.

—Vayamos a la cocina —propuso el griego bostezando una vez más—, así me preparo algo para desayunar. ¿Tú ya has desayunado?

—La verdad es que no —reconoció el hindú con una sonrisa.

—Prepararé algo para los dos entonces.

—No hace falta, no te molestes.

—No es molestia —contradijo el pelirrojo ya en la cocina. Shaka siguió al hombre hasta una pequeña cocina, donde solo había una mesada, una cocina, y una mesa con dos sillas; por la ventana se podía ver un largo pasillo, como un callejón—. Jugo de naranja exprimido, tostadas con queso, el café no te gusta, así que me haré para mí solo, té para ti, y… ¿algo más? Fruta —recitó Aioria de espaldas mientras preparaba todo.

—Gracias —susurró su compañía. Cuando el pelirrojo terminó con todo y se sentaron a la mesa, el hindú comenzó con sus preguntas, no sin antes expresar que todo estaba muy rico— ¿Cómo era Shura?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Pues, tú me habías dicho que la familia de él no te tenía estima, que tú eras un chico... rebelde —calificó Shaka con una sonrisa—. Y él aparentemente era todo lo contrario.

—Así era.

—Mira —el rubio decidió ser sincero—, ayer los exámenes toxicológicos arrojaron que él consumía una droga comercial. En concreto, un antidepresivo muy fuerte, pero que él se lo administraba de otra forma.

—¿Otra forma? —Aquello le sonó muy raro.

—Abusaba de esa droga —aclaró.

—Ah... Yo pensé en cualquier cosa. Como un supositorio —Aioria comenzó a reír fuerte mientras que su compañero fruncía la frente en señal de reproche. Aquella imagen al griego se le hizo exquisita, ese rubio era en verdad un ángel.

—Quería saber si él en su pasado había pasado, valga la redundancia, por alguna situación traumática con su familia o en su vida.

—Pues, sus padres son separados, pero no creo que sea depresivo por eso. O sea, él siempre convivió con la separación de sus padres desde pequeño.

—Ajá —concedió el hindú dando un sorbo a su té—, ¿era un chico normal?

—Define normal —pidió Aioria, pero no le dio al otro tiempo de responder—. Shura en sí... era raro. Era un chico bueno, pero... se dejaba arrastrar por los demás. Tenía su carácter, aun así en el fondo no era un ángel.

—Explica eso.

—Bueno, como te comenté antes, yo siempre estaba involucrado en robos y consumía drogas en el círculo de amigos. No tengo familia y digamos que siempre me valí por mi cuenta, Shura si bien era un opuesto, en el fondo éramos iguales. Sin ir más lejos se involucró en todo eso, de una manera más alejada, pero lo estaba.

—¿Y cómo llegaron a hacerse amigos ustedes dos?

—Ya te lo dije, en el fondo los dos somos... éramos —se corrigió— iguales. Él por su lado se la daba de chico correcto y aplicado, pero cuando podía se daba unos buenos pases. Yo también, me la daba de chico rebelde, pero si podía hacer las cosas bien, en buena ley, lo hacía. En el fondo siempre busqué la justicia y hoy de grande es lo que busco. Como te expresé, éramos adolescentes. Y bueno, hacíamos muchas estupideces, éramos caras opuestas, pero al mismo tiempo iguales. ¿Se entiende? —concluyó confundido hasta él mismo con sus palabras.

—Creo —admitió Shaka.

—A ver... te lo explico así: él era en apariencia un buen chico, yo era en apariencia un mal chico. A solas éramos a la inversa. Con nosotros mismos, con nuestra consciencia, éramos todo lo contrario.

—¿Estas queriéndome decir que Shura era una mala persona?

—No tanto. Define ser una mala persona. Solo digo que actuábamos igual, nos mostrábamos de una forma y éramos lo opuesto. Y bueno, quizás por eso nos hicimos amigos, porque nos quitábamos la careta entre nosotros.

—Entiendo —concedió el rubio.

—¿Te sirvió de algo saber esto? —investigó curioso.

—Aunque no lo creas, sí. Sirve tener una idea de cómo era la víctima, siempre sirve.

—Bien, te conté cosas de Shura y mías, ahora respóndeme algo. ¿Por qué elegiste esta profesión? —Todavía lo extrañaba de sobremanera.

—Bueno, eso es algo… complicado de explicar para mí. —La mirada del hindú cambió rotundamente y sus espectaculares luceros celestes se ensombrecieron por un ínfimo instante—. No se lo conté nunca a nadie, salvo a mi compañero, pero... cuando era chico, un loco entro en mi casa. —Le costaba hablar de ello, recordar se le hacía muy pesado—. Mató a mis padres y a mi hermana. Yo tenía seis años. Me escondí en un mueble del lavadero. Asustado, escuchaba los gritos, sobre todo los de mi hermana. Ella tenía trece años. Había sido violada antes de morir.

—¿A ti no te encontró?

—No, desde ya, o no estaría aquí. Pero me buscó —respondió Shaka con un nudo en la garganta—. Primero mató a mi padre mientras dormía, mi madre despertó y gritó. Su grito fue lo que me llevó a correr y esconderme, como un reflejo. Luego escuchaba a mi hermana llorar. Yo estaba aterrado, no podía hacer nada. —Los ojos se le humedecieron en contra de su voluntad.

—Ya, lo entiendo. —Aioria estiró una mano y le acarició brevemente una mejilla—. Eras un niño, ¿qué podías hacer?

—Primero encontré a mi hermana en el pasillo, luego a mis padres en la cama. Salí del escondite varias horas después. No sé cómo hice, pero salí corriendo y llamé a mi vecino. Todo pasó muy rápido: la policía, el juez de menores. Nunca atraparon al asesino. Quedé solo, sin embargo pocos meses después un tío y mis abuelos vinieron a buscarme.

—¿Te criaste con ellos? —preguntó con cuidado. El rubio asintió lentamente—. ¿Por eso buscabas ser un investigador? ¿Por lo que le pasó a tu familia?

—No lo había visto como una posibilidad. Hasta que una noche un ladrón, un ratero común y corriente, acuchilló a mi abuelo para robarle su jubilación. Yo ya tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces. Atraparon al ladrón, pero mi abuelo ya estaba muerto. Y desde ahí, bueno, él y mi tío eras oficiales… y ya me venían insistiendo desde antes con seguir ese camino. Cuando mi tío se suicidó, me decidí del todo.

—Es una manera de recordarlos.

—No tanto, creo que más bien para poder evitar que otros pasen por lo que yo pasé —contradijo Shaka para luego reconocer con una triste sonrisa—. Patética mi vida, ¿no?

—No tanto como la mía —rió el griego y esas palabras fueron el pie inicial para una larga conversación.

Si bien el pelirrojo se mostraba reticente a contar sobre su pasado, amaba dar sus puntos de vista y su manera de ver la vida. Las horas pasaron con rapidez sin notar que seguían en el mismo lugar.

Hablaron de diversos temas, cambiando a cada rato de temática, riendo, sincerándose y asombrándose. Aioria era un trotamundos y había visto con sus ojos el mundo que Shaka no, y eso le agradaba al rubio, poder apreciar así la vida. Él, tan encerrado en su oficina y en su patético matrimonio. Sí, su vida era un asco. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta de la hora, habían pasado así la mañana, por eso Aioria reconoció que tenía hambre de nuevo.

—Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo.

—Por Buda —exclamó Shaka mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? Porque puedo preparar el almuerzo…

—¡No! —El rubio se llevó una mano a la frente. Lo dicho por Aioria le trajo a la memoria de que sí tenía algo que hacer o por lo menos lo tuvo.

—¿No quieres almorzar?

—Dios, me olvidé. —Hablaba consigo mismo y buscaba con desesperación el teléfono celular.

—¿Tienes cosas que hacer? Lo siento si te retrasé mucho.

—No es eso —respondió el hindú marcando con consternación—, es que tenía una entrevista —le dijo a su compañero para luego prestarle atención a su teléfono—. Hola, Muu, dime. Sí, lo sé, es que me olvidé por completo. ¿Estaba muy enojado? Dios, está bien, es justo, yo lo cité y lo dejé plantado. Está bien, a la tarde paso. Gracias.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es que hoy había citado a una persona para interrogarla y… bueno, la dejé pagando. Se enojó y… en fin, a la tarde tendré que ir a su casa.

—Entonces, ¿tienes tiempo para almorzar?

—Sí, pero cocino yo. No quiero comer embutidos —dijo recordando la vez pasada en la que el griego había comprado de todo para almorzar menos comida.

Viendo que Aioria no tenía nada en su alacena, se dispusieron a ir al supermercado para comprar lo necesario. Al volver y como prometió Shaka cocinó para los dos. Le gustaba cocinar, claro, siempre y cuando no fuera para él solo, pero era una actividad que por lo usual le agradaba.

Se sentaron a comer y a seguir conversando sobre sus vidas, dejaron el pasado atrás y se centraron en el presente. El rubio no era alguien que solía contar intimidades, salvo a Muu, pero su matrimonio con Calista era un tema que no tocaba con él, por ello al encontrar al pelirrojo, sintió que podría quitarse ese peso de encima.

Fue sincero con él en la medida que pudo, hasta llegó a contarle que inclusive sospechaba de un engaño. El griego, sin vueltas, le preguntó por qué no se divorciaba de ella, a lo que el hindú no encontró respuesta satisfactoria. En el fondo, la razón, era el eterno terror de quedarse solo, una vez más. Había perdido a su familia, a sus abuelos, a su tío y se rehusaba a perder también a su esposa. Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Shaka decidió que era hora de partir, se puso de pie y Aioria lo acompañó hasta el estacionamiento.

—¿No me darás alguna tarjeta o algo parecido? —preguntó Aioria— Digo, por si sé de algo, para informarte...

—¿No te di? —se extrañó Shaka y el otro negó. Estiró el brazo por la ventanilla abierta de su coche y sacó una tarjeta para después dársela.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó guardando la tarjeta dentro de su pantalón como si fuera el billete que un stripper consigue en su show.

—Si sabes quién es el asesino, lo más probable —respondió y el pelirrojo, antes de que se subiera al coche, sin ningún tipo de reparo tomó ese angelical rostro entre las manos y lo besó en los labios, primero con cuidado, mordiéndole con sutileza la boca, para luego hundir indecorosamente la lengua y saborearlo a profundidad. El hindú cuando pudo desprenderse de esos labios, miró aterrado a los costados agradeciendo la soledad en ese lugar. Miró al pelirrojo que sonreía seductoramente y con la voz entrecortada preguntó—: ¿Que no eras gay?

—No lo soy —afirmó el griego—, soy bi.

—Ah. —Shaka se aferró de la puerta abierta de su auto para no caer.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —Aioria se acercó para poder besarlo otra vez.

—No te atrevas —espetó el rubio con firmeza y separando al otro con una mano—. No. —Le resultaba imposible articular palabra.

—Lo siento, yo... —quiso expresarse, pero el hindú ya se había subido al coche y lo había puesto en marcha.

Shaka se alejó del lugar como un desquiciado y manejando alocadamente. Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, frenó el coche de golpe y dejó que la frente cayera pesadamente sobre el volante.

Los recuerdos golpearon a su mente y sin saber bien por qué, las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. La última vez que había besado a un hombre, le había costado quitarlo de su vida y ni siquiera casándose había conseguido apartar del todo a Muu de su lado.

Muu, quien había sido su compañero de estudio, su mejor amigo, su amante, su pareja. Hasta que un día el rubio decidió que lo mejor para su vida era casarse con una mujer y ser feliz teniendo hijos.

¡Cuán equivocado que estuvo! ¿Quién le dijo que así sería feliz? O que casándose con Calista lograría ser más normal, destrozando de paso a Muu, quien nunca pudo entablar una sólida relación con alguien, mucho menos con una mujer.

Su carácter reservado lo volvió un solitario empedernido, pero respetuoso, pues nunca más intentó nada con el hindú, mucho menos casado: Iba en contra de sus principios, pero que eso lo destruyó en su momento, siete años atrás, seguro.

Y ahora ese pelirrojo que venía con su acento griego y su cuerpo de adonis, a besarlo sin descaro, desenterrando un pasado que había buscado en vano enterrar. No era justo, Buda, no.

Era un buen marido, un buen empleado, un buen amigo y hasta quizá podría ser buen padre. ¿Por qué burlarse de él de esa forma? Shaka se secó las lágrimas, puso en marcha el coche otra vez y siguió camino, pues su prioridad en ese momento era Kanon Mileto.

En menos de una hora llegó frente a la casa de los gemelos. La ventana abierta no indicaba con exactitud que estuvieran, pero el auto en la cochera era un buen presagio. El rubio bajó dubitativo, se acercó a la puerta y tocó timbre.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y para cuando atinó a irse hacia un costado para observar por la ventana si había movimientos, el ruido en el interior de la casa lo hizo volver. Uno de los dos hombres abrió la puerta, la pregunta del millón era saber quién de los gemelos se trataba.

—¿Kanon?

—Usted —espetó el hombre dando por hecho que era el menor.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Es que... me surgió algo a último momento y tuve que atender ese asunto.

¡Mentira! ¡Era una vil mentira! Prefirió quedarse coqueteando con un hombre antes que atender su trabajo y no era pecado, Dios, que Shaka se lo tenía bien merecido, pues siempre había sido impecable con su labor.

—Pase —invitó el gemelo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado—, ¿quiere algo de beber? —ofreció sin dejar de lado el tono áspero.

—No, gracias —declinó sentándose en el sillón, frente a él, Kanon lo imitó.

—Fui hoy a la mañana, me hizo levantarme temprano —se quejó—, me levanté temprano en mis vacaciones —remarcó con fastidio.

—Ya le pedí disculpas.

—¿Puedo tutearte? —investigó el griego molesto por hablar con tanta formalidad.

—No —respondió cortante.

—Tú me tuteaste ayer.

—Nunca tuteo.

—Ayer lo hiciste.

—Bien, dejemos esta estupidez de lado y responde mis preguntas.

—Está bien, pero te aviso que mi hermano me está esperando en City Café y se cabrea feo cuando lo hago esperar mucho. ¿Qué? No me mires así, es tu culpa por dejarme plantado.

—A Shura —suspiró e ignoró las veraces palabras del gemelo para poder continuar con firmeza— ¿desde cuándo lo conocías? —Visto que faltaba un gemelo prefirió hacer preguntas más personales.

—Desde que entré a trabajar. —Listo, la pregunta había sido respondida, se produjo unos segundos de pesado silencio y al ver que el entrevistado no ahondaba en el tema Shaka se vio obligado a seguir.

—¿Puedes ser más detallista? —pidió harto y eso que tenía mucha paciencia.

—Es que no sé lo que me quieres preguntar.

—Está bien —pronunció el rubio, no era la primera vez que trataba con ese tipo de gente, por eso se armó de coraje y continuó—. ¿Él ya trabajaba cuando tú entraste o fue después?

—Él ya estaba trabajando.

—¿Ingresaste junto con tu hermano?

—No, Saga entró mucho antes, inclusive antes que Shura. Yo entre gracias a él, se podría decir que por acomodo. —Kanon soltó una risa un tanto pícara.

—¿Los dos eran amigos de Shura? ¿Desde siempre hicieron amistad o fue después?

—Pues... sí, supongo que fue rápido, aunque cuando yo entré, Saga ya mantenía un vínculo con él.

—Entonces, Shura les contaba sus cosas, como amigos.

—Algo. En realidad Shura siempre fue muy reservado, sobre todo con cuestiones personales, pero sí... Mínimamente nos contaba. La última noticia era que se iba a casar, pero nada raro después de eso.

—Los últimos días, antes de morir, ¿lo notaste raro, extraño, asustado, nervioso o incómodo?

—Estaba con ese tema del aumento, del cargo que Kido le iba a dar, además de que estuvo toda esa semana llamando a su novia para convencerla de quedarse aquí en Grecia. Creo que discutió con ella.

—Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos estaban al tanto del aumento de sueldo, del cargo que Saori Kido le iba a dar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió el griego algo extraño, ¿tenía algo de malo saber eso?— ¿Por qué?

—¿Se lo contó a alguien más?

—No lo creo, no. Estoy seguro que no, lo dudo mucho. Como ya te dije era reservado con sus cosas.

—¿Qué tipo de llamadas recibía?

—No lo sé —elevó sus hombros—, no estaba detrás de él cuando sonaba su celular, la mayoría de las llamadas eran de Aldana, su novia —aclaró a lo último.

—Ese último día, ¿lo notaste distinto? Digo, el último día que trabajó con ustedes.

—Pues... no que yo recuerde.

—¿Conoces a un tal Aioria Leónidas? —preguntó y recibió silencio como respuesta, junto a una mirada extraña y fría— Según parece esa mañana estuvo hablando con él. ¿Te suena ese nombre?

—No, la verdad que no —respondió poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda.

—Algo que hayas notado, cualquier cosa, como ser la última persona con la que habló. Algo que haya pasado ese día en particular distinto a los demás días: una discusión, un llamado, lo que fuera —insistió Shaka

—No, ya te dije —lo miró sentándose de nuevo—. Fue un día normal de trabajo.

—Bien —asintió el rubio para sí mismo.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó Kanon levantándose— Necesito irme, hace una hora debía estar allí y aún sigo aquí.

—Tu hermano —pronunció el hindú poniéndose de pie—, ¿no iba ir hoy a la tarde a mi oficina?

—Lo dudo, le surgió algo y bueno...

—¡¿Eh?! —Eso sí que era el colmo.

—Pero mañana puede —aclaró Mileto con prisa y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla—. Irá sin falta. Lo juro.

—Más le vale, este es un caso importante y no toleraré una demora.

— _Ja_ , mira quién lo dice, el que me dejó plantado esta mañana dos horas —refunfuñó apoyando la espalda contra el marco de la puerta.

—Dile que lo espero a la mañana en mi oficina. Tienes la tarjeta —ratificó Shaka saliendo por la puerta y soltando lo último en el camino.

Detrás de él la puerta se cerró. ¿Por qué motivo cuando se iba de ese lugar sentía un coraje inexplicable? En fin, subió a su coche lo puso en marcha y dio por finalizada la jornada laboral, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable a esas alturas y, como siempre, solo deseaba llegar a su casa, comer algo y bañarse para poder acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Muu se enteró que Saga Mileto iría a prestar declaración, no se movió del despacho de su amigo quien notó las intenciones de estar presente cuando el griego pisara el lugar. Y aunque reprochó esa actitud interiormente, en su momento no dijo nada.

Desaprobaba el comportamiento de su amigo por considerar que estaba mezclando el trabajo con los sentimientos, pero en parte estaba bien. Muu merecía tener a alguien a su lado, sin embargo ese alguien era una persona implicada en un asesinato. ¿Hasta qué punto era correcto?

Dejó eso de lado, pues su prioridad era otra y se concentró en las preguntas que le haría al mayor de los gemelos, pero cuando este llegó y con paciencia respondió a todas, el rubio se sintió desconcertado.

Si bien no había nada que involucrara directamente a los gemelos con la muerte de Shura, su instinto le decía que había algo oculto, escondido, quizás una mentira encubierta o una verdad a medias; el tema era como descubrir aquello que, recelosos, guardaban los hermanos y aún más preocupante era saber por qué lo hacían.

Cuando Saga, luego de estar dos horas en la oficina, se retiró no sin antes proponerle a Muu ira tomar algo un día de esos, el hindú aprovechó para reclamarle tal acto desvergonzado e imprudente a su amigo.

—Muu, esto es grave. Es sospechoso de un asesinato.

—Shaka —resopló—, no estoy enamorado de él ni me voy a casar. ¿Tanto escándalo por un coqueteo insignificante?

—Insignificante será para ti, pero no es bueno. Puede nublarte el buen juicio —siguió Shaka desde la silla—. No eres así, Muu. Eres muy correcto y ordenado con tu trabajo, muy justo.

—¿Qué te molesta? Dime —exigió Muu caminando hasta la puerta, el tono de voz, aunque seguía siendo tranquilo, denotaba enojo— ¿Que me fije en un hombre, eso te molesta? Perdón si siempre te molestaron mis gustos. Sé la clase de problemas que te causaron en un pasado.

—Muu —sentenció saturado—, no mezclemos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Eh? —se impacientó— ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de nosotros? Pasó hace muchos años, Shaka, pero pasó. Asimílalo, por favor. Yo lo hice aunque me costó y nunca busqué hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada. No me ciego ni soy un obstinado como tú.

—Ya, Muu. Estamos discutiendo, ¿lo ves? Y no quiero discutir contigo. Tienes razón, soy patético, pero solo te pido que te cuides… sentimentalmente hablando. —El hindú fue sincero con sus palabras.

Se produjo un minuto de silencio, lo dicho por Shaka dejaba entrever su frustración con la vida. La imagen de un rubio perfecto y exitoso se desmoronaba frente a su amigo, mostrándose quizás más humano y no tan omnipotente como fingía serlo.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Ahora qué sigue? —Muu bajó los humos y tomó aire para volver a la silla.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó Shaka en son de amistad y su amigo solo asintió, se podría decir que con culpa o remordimiento.

—¿Tienes pensada la siguiente jugada?

—Pues —respondió el rubio—, todavía hay cosas que no me cierran con estos gemelos y pensaba en Kido... Saori. Quizás volver a hablar con ella nos dé otras pistas. ¿Tú qué dices? —consultó más que nada para hacerlo sentir participe.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ella le había propuesto un ascenso creo que es una pieza importante.

—Explícate —pidió el hindú muy interesado.

—Bueno, las únicas personas que sabían del aumento de sueldo y del cargo de Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto eran, en un principio, Saori Kido, y por lo que sabemos, Saga y Kanon Mileto.

—Claro, lo entiendo… sé lo que quieres decir.

—Ya le preguntamos a ellos; creo que el mismo tipo de preguntas deberíamos hacerle a Saori Kido.

—Bien, entonces iremos a la empresa —concluyó Shaka poniéndose de pie. Tomó el celular, la llave del coche, la carpeta con los documentos y salió acompañado de su amigo.

Cuando salieron de la cochera y frenaron frente a la oficina, el celular de Shaka sonó, el rubio observó la pantalla sin poder reconocer el número, que sin dudas era local. Atendió y qué sorpresa se llevó cuando el individuo se presentó.

— _Hola, ¿Shaka?_

—Sí. ¿Quién habla? —El hindú miró a su compañero de trabajo quien arqueó las inexistentes cejas.

— _Lo siento, de veras_ —se disculpó la voz masculina—. _No me cortes, soy Aioria, pero no me cortes._

_La tarjeta_ , recordó Shaka y se odió en ese momento. Sin embargo el nerviosismo que le generaba estar hablando con ese sujeto se apoderó de él y no le permitió actuar con rapidez o elocuencia.

—¿Qué... necesitas?

— _Yo, bueno… me cuesta esto_ —pronunció Aioria vacilante—, _quería pedirte disculpas por lo que hice, yo… me equivoqué. O sea, no me arrepiento de haberte robado un beso, pero soy un estúpido por ver cosas que no eran..._

—Está bien —respondió el rubio secamente sin mirar a su amigo sentado a su lado.

— _Estás enojado conmigo_ —suspiró Leónidas frustrado.

—No es eso.

—¿ _Y entonces?_ —El silencio se apoderó de la conversación.

—Estoy en el coche.

— _Y no estás solo._

—No —respondió el hindú tragando saliva, ahora si observó de reojo a Muu quien lo miraba extraño.

— _Comprendo_.

—Shaka —interrumpió Muu—, ya vengo —dijo abriendo la puerta del coche—. Iré en busca de agua mineral aquí en la esquina. ¿Quieres algo?

Shaka solo negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces. La situación era más que obvia y notando el estado de su amigo y su incomodidad, Muu prefirió esfumarse para darle espacio y privacidad. Shaka en su interior agradeció ese gesto.

—Aioria —cambió repentinamente de actitud, más relajado—, no me llames a este número.

—¿ _Y a cuál quieres que te llame si es el único que me diste_?

—Me refiero a que yo a este número lo utilizo para el trabajo, no para cuestiones... personales.

— _Lo siento, yo solo buscaba disculparme. No soy un loco y no quiero dejarte esa impresión._

—No creo que seas un loco.

— _¿Estás ofendido conmigo?_

—No, solo estoy... Aioria —El hindú observó por el espejo retrovisor para ver si su amigo volvía de la tienda pero ni noticias de Muu—. No es fácil esto para mí, no todos los días un hombre me besa, reaccioné de esa forma porque... no me gusta mezclar lo laboral con lo sentimental y... fue mi culpa darte esa impresión. Reconozco que fue mi culpa, no frené las cosas antes de tiempo, no tuve que haberme quedado a desayunar, mucho menos a almorzar.

— _Vaya, hablas más rápido que yo_ —bromeó Aioria—, _entonces no estaba tan equivocado contigo, te digo más_ —aseveró—, _no suelo mandarme así con un hombre, no sin antes estar seguro de que no me sacará a patadas. Te propongo algo, ¿qué te parece si no me das una oportunidad? Te invito a cenar si quieres o a almorzar nuevamente. Así seguimos hablando, me gustó lo poco que conocí de ti. Y quisiera que me conocieras un poco a mí antes de salir huyendo._

—Aioria, soy casado —susurró Shaka como si el mundo fuera a caer si decía eso en voz alta.

— _Te invité a cenar, no a un hotel_ —bromeó de nuevo soltando una carcajada. Shaka se sintió muy acalorado por su traspié— _¿Qué dices?_ —Se impacientó el griego—. _Te invito a cenar, como amigos_. —"Como amigos _"_ ; eso ni el más crédulo de los crédulos lo creería.

—¿Cuándo? —Bien, con eso quería decir que había aceptado, ¿verdad?

— _Hoy a la noche, ¿por qué esperar?_

—¿Cómo hacemos? —Con una nueva mirada al espejo retrovisor que no dejaba en paz, se percató de que Muu se acercaba al coche. Así que sintetizó la conversación y se adelantó— Hoy, después del trabajo, paso por el hotel y elegimos en el camino el lugar. Adiós.

Y cortó sin darle tiempo al otro de una respuesta o de una despedida, justo al mismo tiempo que Muu, con una pequeña botella de agua mineral, subió al auto. Sin decir nada el rubio encendió de nuevo el coche y arrancó en dirección a la empresa Bervatim. Como quien no quiere la cosa, haciéndose el desinteresado, Muu investigó.

—¿Quién era?

—Calista —mintió y el otro se lo creyó; con razón esa cara de muerto al atender el teléfono. Y como a Muu no le gustaba hablar de esa bruja la conversación quedó allí. No, si Shaka sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo para salir de las peores situaciones.

El camino hasta le empresa se vio escoltado por un silencio abrumador. Las palmas de las manos comenzaban a sudarle a Shaka. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Se sintió como un chiquillo adolescente que recibía el llamado telefónico de quien le gustaba, emocionado hasta la última hebra dorada que cubría su cabellera.

En cuanto quisieron darse cuenta ya se encontraban subiendo por el amplio ascensor de doble puerta metálica, siendo acompañados por una hermosa muchacha, quien cordialmente los invitó a tomar asiento para esperar más cómodos a la señorita Kido.

Ella llegó con un vestido violeta de corte largo, pero ajustado. De ser heterosexual, Muu hubiera quedado prendido de ella, pero solo le impactó su belleza hasta un punto. Saori los hizo pasar, se sentaron frente al escritorio y luego del saludo y la presentación correspondiente el diálogo dio comienzo.

—¿Se acuerda que en nuestra conversación surgieron los hermanos Mileto? —pronunció Shaka con parsimonia.

—Así es. ¿Los pudo localizar?

—Sí, sin problemas. Gracias por la información. —El rubio le sonrió—. Dígame, usted mencionó que los hermanos tenían una amistad con la víctima, algo estrecha, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, fueron varios años de trabajo juntos; creo que eso es inevitable con el correr del tiempo —respondió Kido jugando con una lapicera y observando de vez en cuando al hombre extravagante sin cejas.

—También mencionó que con uno de ellos había tenido roces con él en este año, y que solían irse juntos en el coche de uno u otro.

—Ajá.

—Dígame, si recuerda ese último día de Shura, por casualidad ¿discutió con alguno de ellos dos?

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó la dama echando el cuerpo hacia delante sin romper una estética postura de espalda derecha y firme.

—Pues verá. —El timbre distinto de voz la cautivó. Muu tomó las riendas de la conversación—Tenemos entendido que Shura era reservado con sus asuntos personales, sin embargo solo tres personas muy cercanas a él sabían del ascenso prometedor. Una es usted y las otras dos, los hermanos. Dejamos afuera a la novia y su familia por la distancia.

—¿Quieren decirme que Saga y Kanon son sospechosos de asesinato? —se extrañó la mujer para luego echar una risa nerviosa e incrédula— Eso es imposible.

—Nada es imposible, señorita —aseveró el rubio—. Responda la pregunta, es importante, y debe decir la verdad, con decirla no compromete a nadie, todo lo contrario: coopera.

—Pues —susurró abatida—, esa tarde Saga y Shura discutieron muy fuerte. Últimamente discutían fuerte, creo que a medida que la confianza se instalaba entre ellos las peleas eran más... rudas —explicó. Shaka y Muu se miraron sintiendo que a algo se acercaban, en su interior intuían que aquello era una pieza importante.

—¿Sobre qué discutieron? ¿Cómo finalizó esa discusión? —interrogó Muu un poco más impaciente.

—Bueno, no sé por qué discutían, pero fue Kanon quien los separó.

Ahora sí las cosas estaban más turbias que antes, pues tanto Saga como Kanon habían obviado ese detalle importante en sus interrogatorios. ¿Por qué? Quizás por miedo, tal vez porque tenían algo que ocultar. Lo siguiente que hablaron los desconcertó aún más que antes.

—Luego, Shura —habló el rubio con voz neutra, tratando de no revelar sus inquietudes— ¿cómo se fue del trabajo? ¿En su coche, caminó, se cruzó con alguien más?

—Sé que había quedado con Kanon en ir en su coche, pues el de Shura estaba en el taller. Días antes había chocado, él salió ileso de milagro —respondió Saori. Qué ironía, salvarse de un accidente automovilístico para morir días después en manos de un loco.

—¿Cómo viajaba Shura con el auto en el taller?

—No sé. —La mujer comenzaba a sentirse incomoda—. Tanto no sé, supongo que viajaba en taxi, pero esos días Kanon lo llevaba a la vuelta a su casa. Ahora, si me preguntan si Kanon lo pasaba a buscar, lo dudo. Shura llegaba antes, más temprano y solo. Por eso calculo que tomaba un taxi, dinero para uno nunca le faltaba. —Aquello era lógico, pues en esos días Shura había ido al café libros, así que lo más probable era que se hubiera manejado en taxi, pues el dinero no era un inconveniente.

—Así que Fernando Julio Cabrera Pinto se fue esa tarde con Kanon Mileto —pronunció Muu más para sí mismo que para el resto. Kido asintió débilmente.

—¿Necesitan saber algo más?

—Muchas gracias de nuevo por su ayuda —le respondió el hindú poniéndose de pie.

—Todo un gusto —la saludó Muu con cordialidad recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica.

—¿Qué pasará con los hermanos Mileto? —se preocupó la dama. Se había puesto de pie súbitamente al caer en la cuenta.

—Por el momento... nada —contestó Shaka abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

—¿Son sospechosos?

—Todos lo son, hasta usted —dijo Muu con una sonrisa—. Adiós —finalizó cerrando la puerta tras él para luego seguir a su amigo hasta el ascensor.

De más está decir que lo hablado con Saori Kido produjo un revuelo de pensamientos en la cabeza de los dos, tantas cuestiones por atender. ¿Por qué no habían comentado esos detalles importantes? ¿De qué buscaban huir? ¿Por qué Saga había discutido con Shura ese día? ¿Qué fue lo que habló Kanon esa última tarde? ¿Por qué tomarse vacaciones después de la muerte? ¿Por qué buscar irse a otro país?

Tantas preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza de Shaka y Muu, que al hablar lo hacían al mismo tiempo, sacando en limpio, que necesitaba una orden para allanar la vivienda de los Mileto. De momento no quedaba nada por hacer ese día, igual los hermanos no podían salir del país, mañana seria el día decisivo, pues el rubio los enfrentaría dispuesto a saber la verdad. Algo escondían, eso era algo que su instinto se lo había dicho desde la primera vez que los vio, y su intuición nunca fallaba cuando de esas cuestiones se trataba.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo pago —invitó Muu impaciente por seguir hablando del caso.

—Este, yo —vaciló Shaka recordando la cena con Aioria— no puedo.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —Muu lo miró raro, en parte preguntándose qué demonios tenía que hacer y en parte enojado por descubrir una mentira escondida.

—Calista... me pidió que haga algunas cosas de la casa, ya sabes... Hasta los domingo trabajo y bueno, necesito hacer reparaciones.

—¿Y no puedes pagarle a un hombre para que lo haga? Hay gente que se dedica a eso, Shaka —reprochó Muu.

—Estamos en fase ahorrativa —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Está bien. Si no quieres... —resopló.

—Muu —rió— no te enojes. Es verdad, aunque no me creas.

—Está bien. Te creo, ¿ok? —cedió, pero con el tono de voz demostraba todo lo contrario.

—¿Te dejo en tu casa?

—Por favor.

Si bien Muu no se ofendió no por la negativa, sí por ver que su amigo le mentía, demostrándole la poca confianza que le tenía. Ese sentimiento se esfumó con rapidez como siempre le ocurría. Hablando aún sobre el caso llegaron al tranquilo barrio de Muu y allí se despidieron.

—No te voy a invitar a pasar —aseveró ya fuera del coche y hablando por la ventanilla del acompañante, Shaka solo rió fuerte—, no soportaré otra negativa —dijo con seriedad, pero enseguida sonrió.

—Mándale saludos a tu potus de mi parte.

—Serán dados —correspondió Muu—. Maneja con cuidado. No te preocupes por los hermanos Mileto, te conseguiré esa orden para revisar su casa, algo encontraremos.

—Como siempre, por algo nos dicen...

—¡No lo digas! —Lo frenó, odiaba el título de "dúo dinámico", sonaba tan patético.

—Está bien, Chico Maravilla. Nos vemos —bromeó el rubio y puso el coche en marcha alejándose del lugar.

A pesar de que los dos contaban con un humor escaso, nulo y hasta aburrido, conseguía divertirse con él. A su manera, pero de una forma u otra Muu siempre conseguía arrancarle al menos una sonrisa.

Manejó sintiéndose extraño, estar acercándose al hotel y de paso a Aioria conseguía ponerlo nervioso. Las manos le transpiraban y las piernas -a pesar de estar concentrado en los cambios- se movían inquietas.

Llegó al lugar y un sorprendido pelirrojo lo recibió, eran las seis de la tarde y no lo esperaba tan temprano, se disculpó y se metió a bañar, saliendo a los cinco minutos con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Shaka comprendía la situación, el lugar era un mono ambiente, pero ¿por qué no cambiarse en el baño? El rubio desvió la mirada para evitar ver la desnudez que con despreocupación Leónidas no se encargó de cubrir.

Cuando el griego se vistió con un slip, el hindú volvió la vista y experimentó un calor inexplicable que le recorrió la punta de los pies pasando por la parte baja de su cuerpo, hasta la cabeza. La sentía pesada y palpitante.

La voz de Aioria lo hizo volver en sí, ya estaba listo y podían partir. Si bien Shaka seguía con la ropa de trabajo, eso no pareció incomodarle a Leónidas pues su aspecto era presentable y denotaba cuidado y aseo personal, aun el perfume masculino del rubio estaba presente en su cuerpo.

Juntos fueron en el coche del hindú a un restaurante caro en el cual el pelirrojo se encargó de pagar las cuentas demostrando así que el dinero no era problema para él. Cenaron cómodos, dialogando de manera suelta como lo habían hecho antes.

El nerviosismo en Shaka se esfumó y se mostró más humano. Hablaron de sus asuntos personales, de sus vidas muy privadas poco y nada. Hubo momentos de silencios, pero para nada incómodos.

Era evidente que se sentían a gusto juntos y aunque el rubio temió algún tipo de acercamiento, para su desgracia y decepción eso no ocurrió, y así las horas pasaron con prisa para disgusto de los dos nuevos amigos.

Llegó la hora de partir. Se podría decir que el único momento en el que Aioria intentó algo fuera de lugar ocurrió cuando el rubio lo dejó en su hotel, pero tan solo fue una superficial caricia en la mejilla.

—Es una pena que no quieras quedarte.

—No es que no quiera. —El hindú no iba a admitir que la idea de estar una noche a solas con Leónidas lo aterraba, pues no se creyó eso de entra a tomar solo un café—. Es que no le avisé a mi esposa y debe estar preocupada. —Eso era cierto y si no le había avisado era quizás porque, inconscientemente, quería ver si conseguía así alguna reacción por parte de la fría Calista.

—Lo entiendo —sintetizó el griego y allí finalizó ese encuentro.

Shaka se dirigió a su casa, cuando observó el reloj viendo que ya era media noche aceleró la marcha, tampoco era cuestión de tentar al demonio, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Calista, pero imaginaba que lo atendería con su habitual frialdad y así fue.

El rubio dejó el auto en la cochera, ingresó a la casa en donde las luces estaban apagadas, subió los peldaños de la escalera, llegó a su cuarto y se quitó el reloj. Calista estiró un brazo y prendió la luz.

—Shaka.

—Hola. Disculpa si te desperté.

—No es problema. —Y ahí quedó la conversación.

Nada, ni una pregunta ni un reproche por la llegada tarde. En absoluto ningún tipo de sentimiento, salvo una mirada extraña por parte de la mujer. Una mirada que le indicaba a Shaka que había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó sentándose en la cama.

—Quiero el divorcio —soltó su esposa con indiferencia. Primero, el rubio no reaccionó, pero con lentitud rostro se fue tornando más duro.

—¿Tanto problema porque llegué tarde?

—Shaka... —terció Calista sin ánimos de ofenderlo, pero eso sí que era gracioso. ¿Desde cuándo les importaba lo que el otro hacía o dejaba de hacer? Hacía mucho que no se cuestionaban eso y si lo hacían era solo porque se sentían en la obligación moral de hacerlo—. Sabes que no es por eso.

—¿Y entonces? —exigió el hindú elevando el tono de voz, se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la boca consternado con la situación.

—Admitamos, Shaka, que esto no da para más. No creas que te lo digo ahora porque llegaste tarde, hace días que lo vengo pensando, pero nunca estás en casa para poder hablar de ello. Y cuando llegas te acuestas a dormir enseguida.

—¿Conociste a otro? ¿Es eso? Dime la verdad. —Caminaba de un lado al otro en el cuarto, nervioso y angustiado.

—Si te refieres a adulterio, no Shaka, no lo cometí —dijo Calista afirmando en parte las sospechas de su marido.

—El tipo del cable, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, Shaka, era el chico del cable —se exasperó sin mirarlo todavía—. No es él.

—Siete años, Calista. Siete años de casados y tú me vienes con esto ahora —Dios, pensó Shaka, ¿por qué no le pidió el divorcio seis años atrás?

—Shaka, ya no me amas, ya no te amo.

—¡No afirmes cosas que no dije! No sabes lo que siento —se enojó.

—Seamos sinceros, por favor —suplicó Calista sentándose en la cama para mirarlo y enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué hice mal? Dime. ¡Dime maldición! Un hijo, lo que necesitamos es un hijo.

—Sé racional Shaka, siempre lo has sido. Si tenemos un hijo crecerá en un ambiente de desamor. Por favor, Shaka, esto no es culpa tuya o mía. Sino de los dos, por dejar morir todo —su esposo la escuchaba mientras tomaba el reloj de pulsera y se lo colocaba de nuevo— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió sorprendida por la actitud de su marido, pues se estaba calzando de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, Calista. Un hijo sería el peor error que podría cometer contigo. Tener un hijo contigo sería un castigo para el niño. ¿Quieres el divorcio? Me parece perfecto.

—¿A dónde irás? Shaka —lo llamó.

—Me iré yo. Tú no tienes a donde ir y yo no quiero quedarme aquí.

—¡¿Pero a dónde irás?!

—No lo sé. A un hotel —respondió Shaka con rudeza cerrando la puerta tras él, golpeando la madera como si fuera la culpable de la ruptura de su matrimonio.

Ruptura que hacía años se había dado, pero que solo era una grieta. En la actualidad todo se había desmoronado. No podía negar que Calista tenía razón; pero Shaka, a diferencia de ella, estaba técnicamente solo y en el fondo todavía amaba a la joven de la que se había enamorado ocho años atrás. Tan libre, tan despreocupada y divertida.

Era cierto que el matrimonio los había cambiado y quizás fuera su culpa por prestarle más atención a su empleo, dejándola de lado y en segundo plano. Tan obsesionado estaba con descubrir quien había cometido la masacre de su familia que eso nubló su juicio durante todos esos años y ahora... era tarde, _terriblemente_ tarde.

Ya en su coche y manejando como un desquiciado, la furia hacia su mujer lo abandonó dejando paso a la angustia. ¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde iría? No quería estar solo, pero no podía ir con Muu, vaya que no, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no podía pisar su casa, destrozado de esa forma.

En un arranque de locura y sin medir en las consecuencias, quizás buscando un poco de revancha que su herido y diminuto ego le pedía a gritos, se dirigió seguro y rápido hasta el hotel de paso en donde se hospedaba Aioria.

¡Al demonio con todo y con todos! Estaba indignado con la vida que se empecinaba con quitarle todo. Era momento de sentir que estaba vivo y de alguna manera, junto a Leónidas, así se sentía: vivo por dentro.

Aioria dejó el control remoto y se levantó de la cama para rodear el mueble que hacía de divisoria del cuarto y del comedor y se acercó a la puerta. Miró el reloj de pared preguntándose quién podría ser a esa hora.

—Shaka… —Ni drogado hubiera imaginado encontrarse a ese hombre tras la puerta.

—Lo siento. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes por el café? —bromeó Aioria cruzándose de brazos, pero al notar el rostro demacrado del otro intuyó que algo no andaba bien— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada... Yo... —balbuceó el rubio— perdón, no sé por qué vine. —En ese momento se arrepintió profundamente y por eso dio la vuelta para marcharse; sin embargo Leónidas evitó la huida tomándolo de un brazo.

—No, espera. Por algo viniste, no huyas.

—Sí, pero no te concierne a ti, fue una equivocación. —Un pequeño forcejeo dio comienzo.

—No me temas, no te voy a comer —terció el pelirrojo con una risa de incredulidad—. Ven, pasa —lo invitó, aunque prácticamente arrastró al otro dentro de su departamento, por nada iba a dejarlo irse así, en ese estado calamitoso.

El hindú se encontró de pie en ese departamento, sintiéndose muy desubicado, desencajado de lugar ¿En qué pensaba, Dioses? Ir allí había sido un error. De cierta forma el griego adivinó sus pensamientos y por eso habló:

—No haré nada que no quieras. No busco aprovecharme de ti, pero sé que algo te pasa. Es evidente, Shaka. Ven y siéntate —ofreció su sillón y el otro por inercia obedeció—. Si no quieres contarme lo comprendo, pero solo déjame tranquilo: ¿es algo grave?

—Dependiendo del punto de vista.

—¿Algo ilegal?

—No, por Buda. Es algo personal.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Por favor.

—¿Discutiste con tu esposa? —investigó Aioria volviendo con el vaso con agua que le entregó al otro.

Aquello se le hacía algo evidente, hacia aproximadamente una hora que se habían separado y Shaka se había ido hacia a su casa. No había que ser muy perspicaz para notar que algo de eso había pasado.

—No quiero hablar del tema —censuró el rubio extendiendo el vaso vacío.

—¿Fue por nuestra salida? —preguntó con cuidado y sorpresivamente el hindú rompió a reír para luego responder con ironía.

—Sí, claro, como si a ella le importara lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—Tienes cara de cansado —pronunció Leónidas notando que lo mejor era cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Estoy despierto desde la mañana y me siento agotado.

—¿Quieres acostarte? —ofreció el pelirrojo con algo de pudor, no quería que el otro lo malinterpretara.

—Iré a mi coche.

—No, Shaka, por favor —lo frenó—. Tú te acuestas en mi cama y yo en el sillón. ¿De acuerdo?

—No me parece justo, yo vine a molestarte.

—No me molestas, créeme. Si me molestaras ya te hubiera echado a patadas.

—Está bien —aceptó el hindú sonriendo apenas, igual no tenía a dónde ir—, pero yo me acuesto en el sillón y tú en tu cama.

—Trato —dijo Aioria al ver que sería imposible convencer a ese hombre terco.

En pocos minutos Leónidas quitó la ropa sobre el sillón arrojándola a un lado y preparó el lugar con sábanas como si fuera una cama, mientras Shaka se quitaba los zapatos sentado en el otro sillón de un cuerpo. El pelirrojo dio en la tecla cuando le ofreció el baño.

—No sé, quizás quieras bañarte. A mí no me molesta. —Otra vez ese tono raro que buscaba ser natural, resultando todo lo contrario, todo en pos de que el otro no creyera que buscaba aprovecharse de la situación.

—Te lo agradezco.

—¿Sí? —buscó la confirmación y el rubio asintió poniéndose de pie para luego reconocer apenado.

—No traje nada conmigo. No tengo...

—No te preocupes, yo te doy todo —aclaró el griego naturalizando la situación.

—Me apena pedirte, pero ¿no tienes un pantalón, uno deportivo, para prestarme? —Desde ya que no iría a ponerse la misma ropa interior ni ropa interior ajena.

—Sí, buscaré uno limpio. —Del mismo montículo de ropa apilada a un costado sacó uno negro. –Aquí tienes. Está limpio —aclaró.

—Gracias —susurró aceptando luego dos toallas.

—En el baño tienes todo lo demás, usa lo que quieras.

Sin más Shaka se encerró en ese lugar y mientras se enjuagaba se preguntaba qué demonios hacía allí en ese lugar y con ese tipo. Era una locura, hacía unas horas le había reprochado a Muu que mezclara lo sentimental con lo laboral y él se encontraba en la casa de un sospechoso, bañándose en su baño y usándole la ropa.

Qué bajo había caído, lo más bajo en la escala de la mediocridad. En realidad el rubio era muy orgulloso y no toleraba verse en esa situación, necesitando ayuda. Quizás por eso era tan rudo consigo mismo.

No tenía a dónde ir, ¿qué más daba? Podía pagarse un hotel, cierto, pero no podía negar que quería y necesitaba contención. Se secó, se colocó solo el pantalón deportivo y con el pelo húmedo y desenredado salió del baño. Aioria volteó y le habló.

—Espero que no te moleste, tuve que haberte consultado antes, pero puse tu ropa a lavar. No te preocupes —se adelantó al ver la cara del rubio— se seca rápido, es un lavarropas automático. Para mañana tendrás todo seco, ya la colgué.

—No te hubieras molestado —¿qué hacía un lavarropas automático allí?— podía pasar por casa y cambiarme a la mañana.

—Supuse que quizás no querías volver a tu casa.

Shaka recién notaba que su compañero se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones: con un pantalón deportivo gris que contrarrestaba con el color de su pelo, descalzo y listo para dormir.

El pelirrojo también estudió al otro y por primera vez pudo deleitarse con la imagen de su piel blanca, el cuerpo varonil y trabajado. Al notar el efecto que le producía verlo propuso con prisa terminar la noche.

—Vamos a dormir. —Fue con premura hacia su cama y se acostó; no respondía por su cuerpo si seguía observando a ese hombre semi desnudo.

—Aioria —dijo elevando el tono de voz para ser oído, a la vez que se metía en la cama armada—, gracias por todo.

—No es nada, ángel. Por ti haría mucho más.

Ante ese apodo y esas palabras pronunciadas con galantería, el hindú no pudo más que sonreír en la penumbra del cuarto. La luz se apagó de repente cuando el griego estiró la mano para bajar la perilla y entonces Shaka cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Aioria despertó a causa de sentir un obstáculo en su cama de dos plazas. ¿Qué ocurría allí? Abrió los ojos con pereza descubriendo que todavía era de noche y aún más sorprendente fue encontrar a su lado al rubio, quien lo miraba divertido.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Shaka se le fue al humo apoyando todo el cuerpo sobre el suyo y le atrapó los labios con la boca. El pelirrojo se desconcertó por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó abrazando por la cintura al hindú, atrayéndolo más.

—¿Qué hora es? —Se le ocurrió preguntar a Leónidas.

—Solo pasaron veinte minutos desde que te quedaste dormido —aclaró Shaka interpretando a la perfección la pregunta.

—No entiendo nada —dijo el griego cuando pudo, pero su boca se vio invadida de nuevo por la lengua húmeda y caliente de Shaka.

—Yo tampoco —terció el rubio con una sonrisa—, pero no soporto ser hipócrita y ya no aguanto más. —Revancha, necesidad de sentirse deseado o auténtica hambre de sexo, algo de todo eso había arrastrado al hindú a comportarse de esa forma—. Es tu culpa por no intentar aprovecharte de mí —agregó tomando con las manos el rostro de ese hombre que conseguía ponerlo nervioso y caliente como si de un jovencito se tratara, y lo volvió a besar con consentida pasión.

Aioria comprendió del todo la situación y se atrevió a ir más allá. Metió las manos dentro del pantalón deportivo del otro para acariciarle los glúteos, luego subió por la espalda y bajó de nuevo para aferrar esas redondeadas nalgas y buscar el orificio para jugar allí con un dedo, pero Shaka volteó quedando boca arriba y así evitando un contacto tan íntimo, pero a su vez exponiéndose más.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Leónidas le quitó el pantalón deportivo y gracias a la luz de la calle que se colaba por la ventana, pudo ver el miembro enhiesto de su amante, con seguridad anhelando las pertinentes caricias. El fuego y el desenfreno los dominaba.

El rubio imitó a su amigo y arrodillándose en la cama buscó la forma de quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. Pudo ver a media luz un descomunal pene que se erguía, babeante y endurecido.

—Hace años que no hago esto —susurró el hindú tomando entre las mano ese miembro, sintiendo el calor que despedía y la suave textura.

—¿Hace años que no tienes sexo? —preguntó el pelirrojo bromeando, pues intuía que se refería a una relación del corte homosexual. Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando Shaka comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud.

—También —respondió Shaka acercando el rostro para besarlo otra vez en los labios y hundirse en ellos. Las manos de Aioria iban inquietas acariciándole la espalda y los glúteos, ese hermoso rostro y todo su cuerpo.

—Chúpamela —pidió Leónidas con la voz ronca—, hazlo.

El rubio se agachó y sumiso obedeció, metiéndose el descomunal pene en la boca, embriagándose con el masculino aroma y ese sabor penetrante. El hindú sintió enloquecer. Recordaba cuánto le gustaba hacerle eso a Muu cuando eran más jóvenes. Con pasión y real dedicación se dedicó a sobar el miembro del pelirrojo, morderlo despacio y jalarlo, pero en lo mejor el griego lo frenó quitándolo del lugar.

—Espera, me harás acabar.

—¿Me dejas a mí? —Comprendía por las palabras de Aioria lo que seguía y por eso, con pena, Shaka buscó adelantarse—: Hace años que no... —pero Aioria le dedico una media sonrisa morbosa y hasta quizás de burla.

—Tu culo será mío, rubio. No me lo perdería por nada, pero... —concedió a lo último— si te portas bien, por ahí te doy de permiso. —Con lentitud se fue acostando sobre el cuerpo del rubio, besándole el cuello y oliendo el perfume del jabón. El cabello ya estaba seco y era muy sedoso al tacto.

—Aioria... —balbuceó el hindú por completo ido.

—No te haré daño, seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Leónidas estiró una mano y tomó un pote de vaselina demostrando que siempre estaba preparado para esos casos. Lo abrió, untó su propio pene, separó las piernas, que temblaban, de Shaka y se embadurnó dos dedos.

Buscó el orificio del rubio y con lentitud introdujo un dedo. Reconociendo esa exquisita sensación, el hindú arqueó la espalda de placer y, relajándose, abrió más las piernas para facilitarle la labor a su amante.

Con auténtico deseo de sentir eso dentro de él, ayudó al pelirrojo tomándole la mano y empujándola cada vez más. Fue mucho para el griego ver la completa entrega de Shaka. Quien antes se mostraba reticente, ahora gemía con discreción y se clavaba él mismo los dedos dentro de su ano.

—¿Quieres venir arriba? —ofreció Aioria dispuesto a negociar el poder y retirando, para desgracia del otro, los dedos de ese lugar.

—No, prefiero que me la metas así —dijo el rubio incorporándose para darle la espalda.

Con las rodillas sobre el colchón y el cuerpo estirado levemente hacia delante, entregó el trasero elevándolo apenas. Aquella pose enloqueció a Leónidas, quien sin dudarlo se acomodó detrás.

Se tomó el miembro y lo ubicó en el agujero del hindú para comenzar a empujar, metiendo con cuidado y algo de dificultad, cada vez un poco más, el pene. Lo bueno era que a su vez el mismo orificio hacía su parte apresando el miembro y evitando la huida.

En poco tiempo Shaka se sintió penetrado por completo, lleno por dentro, con eso que ocupaba un lugar que tal vez no debería ocupar, todo eso lo enfermaba de placer. Comenzó a mover las caderas, primero despacio para acostumbrar al cuerpo, pero cuando el pelirrojo acompañó esos movimientos, metiendo y sacando el pene, el rubio aumentó los vaivenes y, sincronizados, comenzaron a arrinconarse cada vez más.

El pelirrojo buscó con la mano el miembro de su amante y con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba, lo masturbó y no paró hasta sentir ese líquido caliente en dicha mano, ensuciando en parte las sábanas que en ese momento no eran secundarias, eran terciarias.

Palmeó con violencia los glúteos del hindú con la mano derecha y emitió un gemido sonoro justo al momento en el su semen surgía espeso y abundante. La mano de Shaka le acariciaba los testículos, apresándolos, mientras su orificio lo apretaba al punto del dolor y del placer; todo eso fue más suficiente para que se desbordara en su interior.

Luego cayeron desplomados sobre las sábanas sucias; el olor a sexo en el lugar era inconmensurable. Después de reponerse fueron juntos y desnudos al baño, se bañaron de vuelta y en dicho lugar Shaka fue por su parte, la que le correspondía, ya que consideraba que se había portado más que bien con el griego, quien no chistó, porque aunque al principio se quejó lo disfrutó igual y hasta quizás más que el rubio.

Comenzaba a amanecer y los amantes se encontraban en la cama desnudos y acariciándose. El hindú decidió dormir un poco antes de comenzar su jornada laboral, pero el pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de dejarlo dormir. Hasta que se dio por vencido cuando vio que las amenazas de Shaka no iban en broma y lo dejó descansar muy a su pesar.

Cuando el rubio despertó el día ya era un hecho. Se asombró por la hora y sin hacer ruido fue hasta la cocina y buscó con la mirada una plancha. Sí, una plancha, pues no iría a su trabajo con la ropa arrugada. Tomó sus prendas ya secas de la silla y comenzó a plancharlas. La imagen del hindú desnudo y planchando le arrancó una sentida risa al griego.

—¿Qué —investigó Shaka algo ofendido— nunca viste a un hombre planchando?

—Desnudo no —dijo Aioria jocoso—. Prepararé el desayuno. —Se puso el pantalón deportivo para ir a la cocina, pero al pasar a un lado del rubio aprovechó para tocarle el trasero al paso.

—Si es por mí, deja. Ya se me hizo tarde, desayunaré en la oficina. —Tomó sus prendas y se vistió con prisa.

Leónidas se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa. Una vez listo, sin darle tiempo a nada, el hindú se despidió y fue en busca de su coche. Manejó todo el trayecto con una inusual mueca, algo estúpida, pero ¿qué sonrisa no nos deja con cara de estúpidos?

Sin embargo esa mueca se esfumó de golpe cuando recordó a los gemelos. Decidió cambiar el itinerario del día y por ende el rumbo también cambió. Se dirigió sin perder el tiempo a la casa de los Mileto.

Estacionó el coche en la entrada de la casa, bajó del auto y tocó a la puerta. Como nadie respondía, clavó el dedo en el timbre con insistencia. Volvía sobre sus pasos cuando una voz le respondió con brusquedad el llamado.

—¡Ya! ¡¿Quién carajo es?! —Kanon abrió la puerta vestido en pijama. La cara de sueño que tenía era muy evidente.

—Lo siento si vine muy temprano. —No lo era, pero por lo vistos los gemelos eran peores que un escolar en vacaciones—. Necesito que me aclares algo en este mismo instante. —Sin más y sin esperar invitación, se metió dentro de la casa. Caminó hasta los sillones y se quedó mirando la calle por el amplio ventanal.

—Dime —se impacientó el gemelo.

—Tu hermano… ¿duerme?

—Así es.

—Cuando yo te pregunté a ti y a tu hermano sobre el último día de trabajo —cuestionó a rajatabla— ¿no olvidaron comentar detalles importantes?

—¿C-Cómo qué? —balbuceó el griego nervioso y visiblemente incomodo, se cruzó de brazos respirando con dificultad.

—¡Ya, Kanon! ¡Ocultaron información! O me vas a decir que olvidaste que te habías ido con Shura, o que tu hermano discutió con él ese día.

—Lo de haberme ido con Shura, no lo niego, pero eso era cosa de casi todos los días o bueno… cuando su coche no estaba en funcionamiento.

—¿Por qué ocultaste eso?

—¡Se me pasó! —Se defendió Mileto elevando la voz.

—No soy idiota, Kanon. ¿Por qué no comentaste la discusión de tu hermano, que tú lo separaste de Shura?

—Es que... —Kanon no supo qué responder.

—¡Habla! Estás ocultando la verdad.

—¡Mi hermano siempre le tuvo envidia! —explotó Mileto fuera de sí, pero al segundo se arrepintió. Se produjo un instante de profundo silencio, aquello había sido revelador. Una voz masculina resonó en el lugar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —investigó Saga apareciendo por una puerta— Tú —espetó al ver a Shaka en su sala con cara de desquiciado, miró a su gemelo quien, nervioso y transpirando, bajó la vista al suelo.

—Saga Mileto —sentenció el investigador con firmeza— ¿tú sabías que Shura se fue del trabajo con tu hermano? ¿En su coche? —El aludido miró a su gemelo y luego al hombre, sin saber qué decir, hasta que optó por la verdad.

—Pues... sí.

—¿Por qué ocultaste esa información? ¡Habla! Y di la verdad —exigió el hindú fuera de sí.

—Es que... no sé, no se me preguntó eso, yo... mi hermano... siempre le tuvo ganas a Shura.

—¡¿Eh?! —El menor elevó la mirada para clavarla en su hermano— ¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Saga?! ¡¿Qué ocultaste eso porque creías que yo…?!

—¡Dime entonces por qué tú ocultaste mi discusión con Shura!

—¡Porque eres mi hermano! —se exaltó Kanon— Además admítelo… le tenías envidia. Yo...

—¡Ya, paren! —gritó Shaka y los hermanos dejaron de discutir entre ellos.

Todo comenzaba a cerrarle mejor, sin embargo había muchas otras cuestiones que escapaban de su comprensión, supo en ese momento que si bien los gemelos ocultaron información importante y eran sospechosos potenciales, ellos no habían cometido el crimen.

—¡También conocen a Aioria Leónidas ¿cierto?!

—¿Aioria Leónidas? —preguntaron los dos a coro para luego mirarse.

—¡No mientan! Los encerraré de por vida.

—A su hermano mayor, Aioros, cuando éramos adolescentes, pero... —respondió Saga con prisa— con él no teníamos trato —aclaró y el hindú, pálido y temblando como una hoja, caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Era eso lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento.

—De ustedes dos me encargaré más tarde —espetó señalándolos con el dedo índice para después desaparecer de esa casa. Los gemelos respiraron en parte aliviados, pero sus mentiras habían llegado demasiado lejos. Shaka subió al coche y marcó en el celular el teléfono de Muu.

—Muu...

— _¿Sí?_

—Encárgate de los gemelos —ordenó casi sin darle elección.

— _¿Qué ocurrió?_

—Ahora no puedo, tú encárgate de ellos.

— _¿A dónde irás?_

—Adiós, Muu.

— _Shaka, espera_... —Pero no logró nada, su compañero ya había cortado. Sin cerrar la tapa del celular, el hindú marcó otro número.

—Sí, por favor, ¿podría comunicarme con el inquilino de la habitación cinco? —Pasaron unos minutos hasta que del otro lado lo atendieron—. Aioria, te espero en la calle Migdar al 1750 ahora. Necesito preguntarte algo. Es sobre tu hermano.

Sin darle tiempo a nada cortó y siguió manejando como si su vida dependiera de ello. En pocos minutos y a causa de su velocidad llegó ante la puerta de la casa en donde vivía la víctima. Al punto de partida, en donde todo comenzó. Entró a esa casa y se encontró con un joven al que le exigió retirarse.

—Tienes el día libre, muchacho. —Con un gesto de manos le señaló la puerta.

—¡Ey! ¿Quién es usted para echarme? ¡Váyase al demonio! —espetó el joven profundamente ofendido.

—Soy Shaka Singh.

—¡Me vale! Y yo soy Caperucita Roja. —Supo quién era. Ese nombre sonaba en toda la oficina, pero a él no le importaba, aunque fuera el presidente o Buda. ¡Nadie lo echaba así!

—No lo pareces —espetó el rubio con infinita ironía y ya sin paciencia—, dime, pendejo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Ikki Kido.

—Pues bien, Ikki Kido, ¿quieres perder tu trabajo?

—Lo perdería si me voy. ¡ _Este_ es mi trabajo! —explotó el muchacho de cabello azul y de facciones marcadas.

—Te estoy diciendo que te doy el día libre —se desesperó el hindú—. ¡Ya vete! Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

—Pues quédate tú con el lugar y métetelo en el culo —soltó Ikki antes de irse. Cerró la puerta destrozándola prácticamente.

¡Mocoso insolente! Cada vez venían peores, más maleducados e impertinentes. En realidad la paciencia de Shaka había llegado a su límite y reconocía que no se lo había pedido de buenos modos.

Una vez solo, caminó o hasta el despacho de la víctima para estudiar el lugar, meditando todo lo ocurrido en ese último tiempo. Tan abstraído que no escuchó cuando escuchó la puerta de calle se abrió con lentitud.

—Shaka... —susurró Aioria ya en el despacho.

—Aioria —volteó y le clavó los ojos con una mirada extraña, mezcla de dolor y de indignación—. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de tu hermano, de que tenías uno? Me habías dicho que estabas solo. ¿Por qué me mentiste con eso? Yo te conté de mi familia.

—Es que... no lo tengo más —respondió el pelirrojo bajando la vista al suelo.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Lo asesinaron —contestó con la voz hecha un nudo—, cuando yo tenía doce años.

—¿Qué paso? —El hindú guardó una distancia prudencial mientras asimilaba lo que escuchaba.

—Lo mataron, ya te lo dije —se exasperó Leónidas con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Quiénes? Aioria… por favor te lo pido, no me hagas esto —suplicó Shaka sintiéndose fatal.

—Lo supe, siempre lo intuí —dijo el pelirrojo, hablando más consigo mismo que con el otro. Levantó su mirada y continuó con dolor—. Eres muy inteligente, Shaka. Sabía que tarde o temprano, pero —guardó silencio de golpe— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tuviste que…?

—Aioria, esto es grave...

—Shura siempre lo supo y no quiso testificar, ya lo ves. El muy bastardo era íntimo amigo de los gemelos —espetó con furia. En ese momento, con el monologo del griego, al hindú el alma se le fue del cuerpo.

—Necesito saber qué pasó —imploró Shaka con los ojos humedecidos.

—Hijos de puta... —susurró Aioria llevando los brazos hasta la cabeza, como si buscara amortiguar un dolor indecible—. Lo mataron. Shura estuvo ahí y no quiso testificar, Shura era mi amigo. Y juré vengarme, lo juré. Me quitaron lo único que tenía ¡¿Entiendes, Shaka?! ¡Lo único! Tú sabes lo que se siente. Dime, si hubieras encontrado al hijo de puta que mató a tu familia… ¡¿no le hubieras arrancado los huevos mínimamente!? Yo me contenté con destrozarle la cabeza...

—Aioria...

—Shura fue al primero que encontré. Esa mañana lo perseguí hasta el café, le dije que si hablaba con alguien más de nuestro encuentro, mataría a su familia, y que si se portaba bien solo lo mataría a él. Esa noche vine aquí, hablamos de lo ocurrido en esta oficina. ¡Intentó disculparse! ¡Ja! —rió con sarcasmo y fuera de sí—. Me dijo que lo lamentaba, que era algo que nunca olvidaría, pero que a su vez sabía que no era el culpable, ¡pero con su silencio terminó por matar a mi hermano! No me ayudó, no... —Negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces—. Saga y Kanon estaban más cerca de lo que pensé, no sabía que trabajaban juntos. Esto lo averigüe en los últimos días, gracias a ti.

—¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo con los gemelos? —preguntó el rubio estúpidamente, ya sin poder impedir que la angustia cobrara forma de lágrimas amargas.

—¡Desde ya, carajo! ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Dejar que salieran impunes, que siguieran viviendo sus vidas?! —Leónidas estaba desencajado, parecía un demente.

—Aioria, ¿por qué? —susurró el hindú abatido y le dio la espalda para mirar por el vidrio repartido del ventanal— ¿Por qué tú?

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasará?

—No sé. No sé qué hacer. —Shaka estaba muy confundido. Comprendía lo que debía hacer, no tenía otro camino.

—Yo sí lo sé, Shaka —pronunció el pelirrojo con un tono de voz demasiado calmo—. Eres la clase de persona que hace lo correcto y me parece justo. Lo lamento, de veras. —Siguió hablando, pero el tono de voz era distinto, más frío o distante—. Hubiera sido todo muy bello a tu lado, el sexo es estupendo y me hubiera enamorado fácilmente de ti. Lástima la situación, es una pena que todo acabe así, pero tengo prioridades en esta vida, o en lo que me queda de ella.

Shaka comprendió la situación, pero cuando lo hizo ya era horrorosamente tarde. Trató de girar y de pronunciar el nombre del griego, pero una fuerte punzada en la espalda lo hizo tambalear.

Todo comenzaba a nublarse. Llevó una mano a la espalda y cuando la retiró, la sangre cubría sus dedos, su propia sangre. Arrodillado en el suelo levantó su mirada suplicante y antes de que todo se volviera negro, lo último que vio fue la mirada de Aioria, repleta de odio y venganza, los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Un caño largo y fino, el frío metal en la frente, eso fue lo último que vio antes de caer en el sueño eterno. Leónidas era astuto y muy precavido, comprendió que la mentira había llegado a su fin y fue preparado por si la situación requería de una medida desesperada y extrema.

Así fue. Le dio pena matar a ese hombre, pero el cielo podía contar con un nuevo ángel, el más bello de todos. Qué lástima, la vida hubiera sido hermosa a su lado, pero él tenía que cumplir con su promesa. Había jurado vengarse y aunque dejara su vida en ello, no pararía.

Llegó al hotel, tomó sus pertenencias, se metió al baño, se tiñó volviendo a su color natural, el rubio, se aseguró de guardar el pasaporte falso, realizó unas breves llamadas y viendo que la situación se había vuelto insostenible, optó por escapar un tiempo del país. Lo hizo con sumo éxito.

Nunca olvidaría a Shaka Singh, ni su belleza e inteligencia sobrehumana. A su manera lo había amado, por unas horas, pero lo había hecho.

**(…)**

La mañana era fría y gris, el cielo cubierto por unas nubes gruesas, amenazaban con una lluvia inminente. Muu miraba a través de la persiana americana, pero volteó para exigir la verdad, para implorarla.

—¿Entienden la gravedad de la situación? —La voz era un desgarro— Mi compañero fue asesinado y de alguna forma ustedes están involucrados. Mentir los ha llevado a este punto.

—Muu... —pronunció Saga con verdadera pena— Lo siento, siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu compañero. —El aludido le clavó los ojos, con una mirada cargada de dolor, pesar e impotencia.

—Te diremos todo —agregó Kanon—, solo queremos saber qué pasará con nosotros.

—Es lo único que les importa, ¿verdad? —se asqueó— No les importa. Les da igual saber que hay dos personas muertas y que quizás... ¡quizás no! Si ustedes hubieran hablado, la historia sería muy distinta. —Muu buscó serenarse—. Repasemos todo —propuso—, ustedes conocen a quien pudo haber asesinado a Shura.

—Quien pudo no —negó el mayor de los Mileto—, quien lo asesinó. Ahora estamos más que seguro. —Le dedicó una extraña mirada a su hermano.

—Aioria Leónidas —murmuró el menor de los gemelos.

—¿Quién era? —Aunque de eso ya habían hablado, buscaba rectificar los hechos.

—El hermano menor de Aioros —continuó Saga—, Aioros era amigo nuestro, murió una noche en su casa cuando nosotros estábamos presente.

—¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? —Alentó Muu.

—Era una fiesta —respondió Kanon—, a lo último quedamos mi hermano, yo, un amigo de Aioria y Shura... que en realidad no era amigo en sí, sino que era parte del grupo. Nosotros éramos más grandes y, bueno...

—Aioros estaba a cargo de su pequeño hermano —agregó Saga—, esa noche nos pasamos de rosca, Aioros se pasó...

—¿A qué se refieren? —Muu suspiró, estaba agotado, pero no era momento para descansar.

—Drogas —susurró el menor de los hermanos con algo de aprensión a la palabra—, de todo tipo y de todos los colores. A Aioros se le fue la mano, nosotros también estábamos muy drogados y borrachos como para reaccionar. Al otro día, cuando despertamos, algo andaba mal...

—El médico —continuó Saga ante el silencio pronunciado de su gemelo— dijo que fue una sobredosis. Es que Aioros se daba con cocaína y heroína, nosotros pasábamos de esa combinación. Éramos conscientes de la dependencia que te generaba.

—Desde ese día —dijo Kanon— decidimos estar limpios. Fue muy impactante ver cómo la droga había matado a Aioros. Éramos jóvenes, más que ahora...

—¿Qué pasó con Aioria? —investigó Muu sentándose en la silla frente a los hermanos. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y fue el mayor quien le respondió.

—Aioria era muy chico; para él su hermano lo era todo, su ejemplo a seguir. Jamás asimiló, jamás aceptó que la droga lo había matado; nos echó la culpa...

—Pero todo fue aclarado —se adelantó Kanon con prisa—, fuimos a la corte inclusive y el médico, ¡todas las pruebas! No estábamos implicados en su muerte, no de manera directa. Tampoco es que le dieron mucha importancia a un drogadicto. Aun así Aioria jamás lo aceptó. Y de alguna forma se enojó con Shura, sintiendo que su silencio había sido como una traición, pero la realidad era que no había mucho por decir, era menor de edad: Aioros se había pasado con la droga, punto final. No había culpables ni tampoco inocentes. Admitamos, eso sí, que nosotros dos éramos quienes conseguíamos la droga, pero ni Saga ni yo lo instamos a consumir tanto esa noche.

—¿Por qué ocultaron todo esto? —preguntó Muu un poco más sereno.

—Hombre —espetó Saga con obviedad—; fíjate, tenemos una vida pública. ¿Mira si toda esta mierda hubiera salido a flote?

—¿Qué pasó después? —Muu siguió adelante con el interrogatorio— Con ustedes, quiero decir. Conocían a Shura desde esa época, ¿verdad?

—Pues —pronunció Kanon—, dejamos de vernos después de lo que pasó. Nosotros nos mudamos y no supimos más nada de ellos. Con el tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar, en el trabajo...

—¿Sabían que Shura se había encontrado con Aioria?

—Desde ya, Shura nos comentó. —Se sinceró el mayor— Ese mismo día nos contó que Aioria había dado con él. No sé cómo el pequeño bastardo nos encontró a los tres, tampoco sé qué fue de su vida en todo este tiempo, pero se ve que tiene contactos.

—¿Les dijo Shura de qué había hablado con él? —El tono de Muu era neutro y pacífico aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de gritar.

—Lo amenazó. Le dijo que se cuidara. Él y nosotros —explicó Kanon—. No nos dijo mucho, estaba nervioso, con ganas de ir a la policía, pero nosotros le aconsejamos que no lo hiciera. Eso sería volver a atrás, de nuevo a la muerte de Aioros… la prensa estaría sobre nosotros. Quedamos en que iríamos en caso de que Aioria se volviera una amenaza real, pues hasta ese día había sido tan solo un loco que lo había amenazado.

—Pero las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado, ¿verdad? —comentó Muu golpeando la madera con la lapicera de Shaka.

—Vaya que sí —asintió el mayor de los griegos—. Esa tarde discutí con él por eso.

—A ese punto quería llegar. —Muu se incorporó prestándole más atención.

—Discutí con él porque estaba muy nervioso, los dos. Discutimos justamente porque yo no quería que fuera con la policía, lo llamé gallina y cobarde… y mira, ahora está muerto. Kanon nos separó. —Miró a su hermano—. Pero el muy idiota me creyó capaz de haberlo asesinado. Es cierto, siempre le tuve envidia, ¿por qué negarlo? Él llegó a este lugar y al poco tiempo comenzó a ser el favorito, mientras que yo, siempre leal, fiel y cumplidor con mi trabajo, y con más años de experiencia dentro de la empresa, siempre quedaba en segundo plano. Ese puesto tuvo que haber sido mío, no lo niego, aun así ¡por Dios! No mataría a alguien por un puto puesto.

—Hay gente capaz, Saga —dijo Muu con una leve sonrisa en los labios— ¿Quién de los dos llamó a la policía alertando de la falta de Shura en el trabajo?

—Saga —respondió su gemelo—, el muy idiota me culpa a mí de creerlo un asesino, pero él también pensó lo mismo de mí. Realizó esa llamada anónima porque supo que yo me había ido con Shura la tarde anterior. Dime, Saga ¿de verdad me crees un asesino?

—Eres un poco obsesivo, Kanon, y estabas muy obsesionado con Shura. Más en el último tiempo con todo ese tema del casamiento.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó el menor— ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres!

—¡Vamos! ¡¿O me dirás que no?! Pero él nunca te dio cabida, no pateaba para tu mismo equipo. De puto tenía lo que yo de heterosexual.

—Ya, termínenla. —Los calló el oficial saturado.

—Igual, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que Aioria podría estar detrás de todo, pero temimos —a Kanon le apenaba reconocer que el silencio fue por cobardía—, temimos alguna represalia por parte de Aioria, además hasta el momento él no sabía que nosotros estábamos tan cerca. Si abríamos la boca... muchas cosas hubieran salido a la luz.

—Lo sentimos —secundó Saga—, sentimos mucho lo ocurrido, pero… pensamos primero en nuestra reputación, no quisimos mancharnos. Somos unas lacras.

—Por su silencio murieron dos personas. —Muu fue duro, pero era lo que sentía y no pensaba ocultarlo.

—Vamos a cooperar, de ahora en más —aseguró Kanon perdiendo la mirada, incapaz de poder sostenérsela— En lo que podamos... ayudaremos.

—Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Váyanse, no los quiero ver un segundo más —expresó el oficial haciendo gestos con la mano para echarlos.

Muu se puso de pie y les dio la espalda a los hermanos, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse dejó que la lágrima atrapada en los ojos y que había retenido desde el entierro de Shaka, descendiera, pero una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Muu... —Lo llamó Saga con algo de pena.

—Saga —Le salió desde su garganta con infinita sorpresa, creyó estar solo.

—Quería saber... bueno... —Le costaba hablar, notaba los intentos infructuosos del hombre por ocultas sus lágrimas— ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? No solo era mi compañero de trabajo, era mi único amigo. —Se sintió patético al decir aquello en voz alta, pero demonios, era la más pura y absoluta verdad.

—Lo siento —suspiró pesaroso—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—No necesito nada de ti, Saga. Gracias de todos modos —contestó con rudeza.

—Me refiero a si... necesitas salir un poco. Respirar otro aire, distraerte... esas cosas... O si quieres llamarme, no importa la hora. Soy de dormir tarde y poco.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Sin más, Saga se fue conforme con la sonrisa que consiguió por parte del investigador. Muu giró y abrió apenas la persiana americana para que la poca luz solar se filtrara por ella y diera a parar sobre la última hoja del potus.

Los potus adoraban el sol a pesar de ser plantas de interior. Sí, se la había llevado con él para que le hiciera compañía en su oficia ahora que Shaka no estaba. Dios… ¿por qué no le había hecho caso a su amigo y no se consiguió un perro?

El caso que le habían asignado sin dudas seria el más difícil de todos los que le habían tocado en su carrera. A tal punto que Shion le preguntó si estaba seguro de querer tomarlo, pero Muu fue firme. Buscaría justicia no solo para Shura, sino también para su compañero. Precisaba conocer toda la verdad tras esas dos muertes. Necesitaba dar con Aioria Leónidas.

Esperando a Ikki Kido, el último que le quedaba por interrogar, Muu comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Miró la hoja de potus ya seca recordando a Shaka. Riendo al mismo tiempo que lloraba, porque al final nunca pudo presentarle su potus. Igual, ya era tarde. La última hoja cayó con lentitud.

Lo único que quedaba de la pobre planta descuidada había muerto y, junto a ella, su amistad con Shaka. 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> Sí, antes que alguien lo pregunte: Hay dos Dohko en la historia de manera adrede.


End file.
